


Selling Out

by Midnights_AM_Child



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_AM_Child/pseuds/Midnights_AM_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey always considered himself enlightened until someone calls him out for his relationship with biracial, light-skinned, Jazmine Dubois. Now in a philosophical dilemma, his morals get tested when a girl matching his ideal moves to Woodcrest. Jazmine/Huey, a commentary on colorism and blackness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will Black Men Say Her Name

Huey had been logged into Facebook for the past two hours. He was in a bitter comment war on a post of Sandra Bland. Had the world forgotten about her? She'd been unjustly arrested and murdered; nothing had been done about it. The mug shot, fake, the videos edited, he was so sure that the revolution would be then. Too many brothas and sistas had been murdered by police recently. It was time for change. But nothing happened. Life went on. More people died after Sandra Bland. More people would die. He was sick of Facebook as well. When he first created this page he wanted to inform his people and bring the truth. For years he did this. He over had ten thousand followers, supposed revolutionaries, but what good was information if there was no action? He was about to delete this page.

_So we're just going to forget Sandra Bland existed? I'm tired of so called revolutionaries. Enough talk. Time for action. Otherwise what's the point of this page? #SayHerName_

He got thousands of likes, a hundred shares. There were comments he agreed with, but it meant nothing. It was just Facebook. Words, but no action again. This was probably why the government did nothing to him for his anarchist views. They could trace his phone. He was using his real name. Nothing happened. That should have let him know how insignificant his page was. Right before Huey pressed delete, his phone alerted him to a comment. This one was against him. He was used to trolls, conservatives, and racists calling him out, but this one was different.

Mysterious Jenkins commented, "Admin has so much to say about what other Blacks should be doing, but doesn't take his own advice. How down can you be when you're dating a yellow bitch. #SoCalledConsciousBrothah"

"My girl is black, but that's besides the point. Were you following me for the right reasons?"

Mysterious Jenkins responded with, "Nigga please, I don't want you. You can delete this page if you want. It's your right, but don't act like it's our fault. Go tell that to your white bitch. We don't owe you anything. You talk big, but at the end of the day you're still a nigga. Even worse, you're a typical nigga. We like your comments, share then, take your advice, and yes, protest. Like most of your subscribers, it's predominately black women. We made your page just like we're the backbone of every pro-Black protest. How do you repay us? By shitting on us while you choose other women. The black woman and man should separate. Niggas are bringing us down. Minus Native American women, we are the first to be beaten, raped, and abused. We're the last to be married and the most likely to have children out of wedlock. Despite this we're the least likely to date non-Black men. Fuck that noise. I'm sick of standing by niggas who don't support us. Admin is no different. I'm unfollowing."

A few agreed with her. Somebody placed a picture of Jazmine next to a picture of a paper bag. Jazmine was much lighter than it. That moment got him. These assholes weren't going to mess with his girl. First thing he did was block Jazmine's account from his page. Then he deleted her pictures from the comment section. Lastly, he set Mysterious Jenkins and her cronies straight. "Colorism is for the weak. I understand your anger, but it's not with me." Many of his followers attacked her. They used her words, position, page, YouTube, and appearance against her. Mysterious Jenkins wasn't ugly, only by Eurocentric standards. She was a sinfully curvaceous size 10 woman with eyes as black as midnight and skin like coco. Her afro was only half his length, but well taken care of. Huey had never met her, but he could see why she felt the way she did. She wasn't lying. Statistically, black women were the least likely to be married and were very likely to face some form of abuse. Unfortunately the abuse happened at the hands of black men. Why she grouped him in that circle he didn't know.

He read her post again. Maybe he was just pretending not to know why she grouped him in that circle. Huey logged out of Facebook. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his home. He shoved his fists in his pocket and walked down Timid Deer Lane. He hated this place. It seemed unreal. Each lawn, each home was well kept and similar. Across the street Uncle Ruckus was deicing the windows of someone's home. Uncle Ruckus was working so hard he didn't notice the young black man to comment. That pissed him off. Uncle Ruckus worked so hard just to get nowhere socially or economically. He was so blind; lost in loving the white man despite the way they treat him. Huey thought about that, had he embraced the system too? No, he didn't buy slave made clothes or things from bullshit celebrities. He didn't eat GMOs; he stayed away from products from terrible corporations. He bought locally and supported black business. However he had the money to do these things. What about the average African-American? People were just trying to live. He had the means to do more. Perhaps he had been too hard on his followers.

Without thinking Huey had made it to the Dubois house. Huey texted Jazmine to let him inside. A few seconds later the door to the Dubois home opened for him. Jazmine stood in the doorway, greeting him with a smile. Huey almost smiled back. Most people would find Jazmine Dubois beautiful. Her skin was flawless, smooth, free of blemishes and the color of sugar cookies. Her eyes were large and a beautiful, spring green. She was a slender size 3 and dressed trendy. She had a large auburn afro tied back into a ponytail. It was her only African feature. " _Go tell that to your white bitch."_ How'd he never notice?

Huey forgot about these thoughts when he walked into the Dubois home. He definitely wasn't thinking about Facebook when he walked into her room. The moment Jazmine climbed on his lap, he wasn't even thinking about the struggle. Huey wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. She shuddered, "I'm glad you're here. I want you."

And she would get him. Huey placed her on her bed and unzipped her pants. He peeled the magenta jeans off her tanned legs. Jazmine blushed and instinctively closed her legs. Huey put his hands under her top, touching her until he took off her shirt. She closed her eyes. The feeling of his lips on her body multiplied. He kissed her lower until he got to her thighs. Huey took off her panties and spread her legs. Goosebumps prickled her thighs and legs. They'd done this hundreds of times, but it stayed electric. He straightened himself up and placed his lips against hers. He knew her body. He knew that she came by him sucking on her clit. He knew avoiding that area intensified her orgasm. He knew that he was her first and only. He knew that once she came in his mouth he'd fuck her until the same happened to him. He knew that once he was done Jazmine would reach for him and tell him she loved him and that she'd return the favor next time. Huey knew next time she would. He knew that he would tell her what happened today and that she wouldn't understand, but she'd support him with everything she had and would see the bright side of things. Even though that trait annoyed him, he couldn't help but love it. Her happiness was infectious. Every time the world brought him down she picked him up. He loved her.

* * *

Huey woke up when Jazmine placed an outfit for church on her bed. "Good morning, Huey."

Huey looked up to see Jazmine bouncing around the room with perm rods in her hair. She was wearing black shorts and a yellow bra. Even when she wasn't trying, she was irresistible to him. "You should pretend you're sick, stay home with me."

"No, I must go to church!" Jazmine hugged herself. "I need to be forgiven of the sin of last night. Fornication is adultery, adultery is against the ten commandments! Jesus is weeping, Huey. Jesus is weeping!"

"Jazmine, you've been fornicating for three years. You're eighteen, you can't still believe-"

"Hey! I didn't try to convert you, don't try to convert me." Jazmine put her hands on her hips. "Besides, if we get married one day then it'll be alright." Huey shook his head. He couldn't believe there were so many people who believed in Christianity; it was even stranger to him when they were black. Jazmine jumped on his lap and kissed him. "I promise I'll give you something really good if you come with me."

Huey smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll give you something nice if you'll stay."

Jazmine kissed him, but got off his lap. "I'll see you when I get back then. And I'll be different this time, I'm going to resist you." She looked at Huey's muscles and turned away. 'I will resist him!' She started taking the perm rods out of her hair. She frowned. The curls weren't what she pictured. Some were perfect. Others coiled counterclockwise instead of clockwise. Some didn't coil, but curled inward. Jazmine wanted to scream. "Why can't I get this right?!" She threw the perm rods down. "I hate my hair," she muttered. Huey frowned. He hated Jazmine thought that way. She grabbed her laptop. She went to YouTube and went to one of her subscriptions. "How did she get her hair so perfect?"

"Hey y'all. It's Mysterious Jay here-" Huey popped up. That name, it couldn't possibly be Mysterious Jenkins from Facebook. He went to his Facebook and then looked at Jazmine's screen. It was.

"You watch this?"

Jazmine smiled. "Yes. I have 4C hair. Without Mysterious Jay's tutorials I couldn't do anything to it minus a ponytail. I tried perm rods... I need to know what I did wrong."

"It looks fine."

"You're a boy. Of course it looks fine to you. Look at her hair and look at mine. God, she's so pretty. I'd love to be her friend." Huey knew the feeling wasn't the same; Mysterious had seen Jazmine and only thought two things of her, _'Yellow bitch, white bitch.'_ Huey would keep that a secret. Jazmine would be crushed if she knew. She pulled one of her curls. "I guess I can put it in headband." Jazmine, placed the screen down on her laptop and got a headband. She picked out her hair and put on her dress. She put studs in her ear and grabbed her Bible. "You should check her videos out. You might like her. She talks a lot about race and stuff. Her last video was really sad. Her boyfriend cheated on her and said she was too dark, which I don't understand because she's so uplifting." Huey squinted his eyes. Jazmine couldn't be that dumb. Her boyfriend left her for colorism not personality. "See you later. Don't forget to turn on the alarm, mommy and daddy don't know you're here."

"Uh huh"

Jazmine blew Huey a kiss and ran downstairs. A minute later he heard the car leave. Huey got out of bed and started stretching. Then he got into a perfect handstand and started his modified pushups. After his pushups, he went to Sara's treadmill and ran three miles. He was deep in thought. He couldn't deny that he loved Jazmine; however dating a biracial girl wasn't his preference. He did prefer sistas, the darker the better. He loved seeing them in afros, bald fades, or dreads. He loved the variation in shape and tone. He loved their thickness even when they were fit. He loved brown eyes. Huey loved black women! He believed in the one drop rule; so even with Jazmine's white mother he saw her as black. Maybe that was naive thinking.

It had always disgusted him when brothas like Tom Dubois chose to be with white women instead of a sista. He thought about niggas who chose white women without beauty, personality, or ambition, but paraded them around as if they were trophies. It was even worse when they procreated. Then the next generation was poisoned with the idea that white is right. The African-American community was diluting. Huey was helping.

He was with Jasmine Dubois, a naïve girl more white than black. If she straightened her hair she would be able to pass. Jazmine didn't understand politics, didn't know the state of the world; she had no idea nor could comprehend what Huey fought for. She was sweet, but so were many other sistas. Why her? Beauty, even in the African-American community, was defined by Eurocentric qualities: long straight hair, light skin tones and eyes. He hated seeing sistas with perms and dye jobs. He loathed every time a darker sista would be rejected for her butterscotch counterpart. However, for three years he was with Jazmine, the girl who was the embodiment of the Eurocentric ideal: long hair, tan skin, light eyes, thin, submissive, naive, and girly. Maybe Mysterious Jenkins was right.

He was selling out.

**(A/N) I am redoing this story.**

_**Next Chapter- A girl who fits Huey's perception of beauty enrolls into their high school.** _


	2. New Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to school and meets WoodCrest's newest African-American.

_Trequan Brown commented: Women like OP is why white women stay winning. Just look at all that bitterness. Look at all that hate and profanity. What nigga wants to deal with that?! I'm not Captain-Save-A-Hoe. I can't believe she went on Admin's girl's page and posted her picture like that. Black women stay tearing each other down. If you bitches don't like each other how you expect us to like you? Bitch, take all that energy in finding yourself your own man. See that's why I keep me a white woman. She don't do that stalking shit. Her hair does down her back and her eyes are as blue as the ocean, confidence too. She also doesn't understand black bitches. Before you doubt her devotion, she's all about #BlackLivesMatter. Because what's important to me is important to her. She has my back. Black women forever tearing niggas down reminding us of what we don't have or what we should do. Nagging, bitching, and arguing is all I've ever gotten from my black exes. I've never known true devotion until I got a white woman. She don't talk-back or question me. She doesn't have no attitude or any hate. She knows how to make a man feel like a man. That's why she's getting the dick, my kids, and maybe my name._

_Darius Johnston commented: Trequan Brown I agree except I'm like admin. I keep a light-skinned. #LightSkinsSlay I don't fuck with no white bitch. They stank and age terribly. I'm not on that cougar shit. So you can keep your white woman. A light skin black women are everything. They're smart, cute, got the best smiles, best style. They look good in everything. They can wear any color. They're so optimistic and sexy. Give me a red or yellow bone any day. See, dark skin women like OP are the ones keeping everyone down. They loud, ugly, fat, and just so black. At least when a light skin get big she get it in the right places. Everything negative about blacks usually come from dark bitches. Lazy, worthless, ugly, uneducated, loud, ghetto: I hear these words and think of dark bitches. And they always got so many kids. I don't know who keeps fucking these roaches. When I heard about the paper bag test I knew I had to do that for my queens._

_Tracy Marvin commented: Ayyyyyyy, light skins represent!_

_Tony Appallino commented: Brown skins! Light-skins too stuck up and dark-skins too angry. Brown skin girls are perfect. Smart, beautiful, best personalities. You can't go wrong with a brown skin._

_Yolanda Michaelo commented: I met my rich, white husband at richspousesdotcom. You too can have a rich white husband. Create a profile at richspousesdotcom. Be happy, forever._

_Tony Appallino commented: Yolanda Michaelo, Fucking spambot I never notice this bullshit on white threads._

_Ankhony Jones commented: Darius Johnston and Trequan Brown are the reason black love seems like a pipe dream. The darker the berry, the sweeter the juice my brothas. I want my woman as close to the motherland as possible, but I don't discriminate. As long as she's a sista she's a lady in my eyes. Brothas like you have ruined the unity between us. You're destroying our race, but I know you'll never change. There are so many brothas that have your mindset. I know it must be disheartening to be a young queen these days. Our men are back and forth in the penal system. So little of us have meaningful jobs or degrees. Then we have successful brothas who later betray the race by marrying white/Latina devils and Asian hoes. Or even worse than that, become homosexual. The only way the black race can survive is by doing as our ancestors. Do you think they stuck to this one-man/one-woman farce? Wake up and see the ploy of the Anglo-Saxon's religion. Just another WASP lie to keep the black population down. Polygamy is the only way for our race to survive. Think about it. How many eligible, educated, WOKE, straight, black men are there? Enough for every queen? No. Think about it. Those children would have a father and a large support system. There are so many things the wives could learn from one another and teach their children, making an even better generation than before. Think about all that combined income! You think Uncle Sam care if we eat or not? This is how we should function. Less men would cheat. I didn't mean for this to become a polygamist rant, but it need to be said. #Hotep_

_Tracy Mavin: Ankhony Jones- (Picture of Stevie Wonder) I see what you're saying._

_Tzipporia Collin: Wow, sometimes black people make it hard to love one another, but I always will. Wrong, right, stupid, smart, y'all are my people. So I will love you and never stop fighting. But I admit, this thread is making it hard._

* * *

"Huey! Riley! Wake yal black asses up!"

Huey was already awake. He usually woke with the sun, the only times he didn't were when he was up stirring change or with Jazmine. He just finished reading the replies under Mysterious Jenkins's comment. He honestly didn't know what to say. He wondered how some of those commentators were even following him. His audience were constantly proving they weren't revolutionaries. Huey did many push ups before practicing his martial arts. He was glad Granddad finally let him have his own room. It happened when Huey turned fifteen. So he had space to do as he needed. Riley was free to be as messy or ratchet as he wanted. Granddad also found that the separate rooms cut down on a lot of destruction caused by the brothers. It was a win for everyone.

Once Huey was done working out, he shower and got dressed. He knew Riley hadn't moved and knocked on his brother's door. "Riley, get up." Huey told his younger brother.

"Man fuck you and Granddad, I ain't getting up today."

"Nobody told you to stay out so late on a school night. Now get up before Granddad comes in here."

"What, you gone snitch on me? That's a bitch move Huey."

Huey just walked away. He pulled some fresh fruit from the fridge and sat perpendicular from his grandfather. Huey didn't speak, but granddad was used to Huey's antisocial behavior and ignored it. He also ignored the fact that Huey was reading at the table only because there was a more pressing disturbance. Riley wasn't down for breakfast. Despite his age, granddad got up and stormed up the stairs. Huey could hear Riley's door swing open and the his grandfather's loud voice followed by the sounds of an ass whooping Riley should have known was coming.

Jazmine knocked on the door before walking in. Huey looked in her direction and scanned her body. She was a tight purple jumper. It was long, but tight enough to show her frame. Huey wasn't sure if it was just because puberty hit him hard or if she was just so irresistible that he got bothered every time he saw her. Her hair was in a pinned twist-out. Huey loved Jasmine's hair. He was glad she didn't straighten it. He had no doubt she'd be able to pass for white if she did. He knew she wanted that. She told him once that being biracial was a lonely thing. He told her that she was black and to get over it. He watched her begin to love herself: her body, her parents, her skin. She wasn't a fan of her hair, but with each successful style she was starting to embrace it. Today's style was definitely a success.

"OMG Huey, there's something going over at Thugnificient's house!"

"Thanks for warning me. We can take the long way to school."

Jazmine pouted. "Huey," she whined. "It looks like something big. I really want to see what is going on. What if he's getting a new season of his dating show? Or a new season where he pranks people? Or maybe he's hosting a game show! We could be on it. You're so smart, we could win! I bet it's a game show."

"Okay. But I don't like this. But it better not be another dating show. I don't like he continuously reinforces negative media images of black women. Every sista on that show was loud, gregarious, promiscuous, and desperate." He knew this because Riley faithful watched it. He was even on an episode judging asses. He couldn't support Thugnificient's shows even though he liked the rapper personally. He didn't want Jazmine to be sucked into that ignorance either.

Jazmine smiled at Huey. She didn't understand what he said, but she did know he agreed to go with her to check it out. Her stomach growled. She got a pop-tart from the pantry and ate some of Huey's fruit. He heard him preach about processed foods and sugar, but she still didn't understand what he was saying. Huey was the smartest person she knew. She was so lucky to be his girlfriend. He was the first person to find her beautiful and taught her something new everyday. They didn't share classes. He was in advanced placement and she was in regular courses. The only time she saw him during school was lunch and after the bell for the day rung.

Riley begrudging came down. Grabbing the rest of the poptarts from the pantry, he looked at Huey and Jazmine. "You niggas comin' or nah?"

"Boy, don't be calling Jazmine no nigga!" Granddad smiled at Jazmine. "I'm sorry, sweetie pie. I don't know how you deal with these boys. Did Huey offer you some orange juice?"

"That's messed up Granddad. You ain't never offer me or Huey no orange juice!"

Jazmine giggled. "Thank you, Mr. Freeman. I think I will take some."

Huey looked up and watched the familial exchange between his family and Jazmine. He had to admit this was a bonus for him, that his immediate family likes his girl. As soon as they left the Freemen household, they could see the scene coming from across the street. The click of cameras and drone of paparazzi shook the relatively quiet Woodcrest. Before the huge Range Rover could come to a stop, pictures flashed and reporters ran up to the doors asking twenty questions at once. Something was happening in Thugnificient's world. Huey didn't give a damn. Thugnificent jumped out with a huge 1000-watt smile on his face. A short, black woman was with him. She waved and purposely flashed the ring on her finger. Huey saw all he needed and tugged Jazmine's hand so they could go. After one last eyeful, she complied. Even though she was curious, she didn't want to be late for school.

**Lunchtime...**

"You're crazy." Caesar told his friend. He paused only to eat more of his grandmother's oxtail soup. "Jazmine is black. Even if she wasn't she's good for you. She helps you chill out."

"No, I'm being serious. I mean I love Jazmine, but what's that doing for our people? There are plenty of single black women and I'm being one of those brothas who choose white women instead."

"Plenty of single black women? Just how many black people are in Woodcrest? Jasmine was your only option as far as your preference."

"Half-white."

"Half-black. You're no Tom Dubois. And you're also not your brother." Caesar pointed to Riley. At first it wasn't obvious what was going on. It looked as if he was eating his lunch, but at his lap was movement and blonde hair. Riley cussed and looked at the girl giving him head. He didn't even know her name. This display of affection was nauseating to both Huey and Caesar. Riley changed white women as if they were socks. "At least he doesn't wife them."

Huey turned back around and shook his head; there was still some doubt in his mind. "What about you then?"

"Me? I'm waiting for a real black woman." He joked. "You know I haven't really been looking, not since Gabriela moved away."

"Jazmine's late."

"Not that late. I don't know why you let some niggas from The Free Huey World Report page shake you up. You're not with Jazmine for her looks. Yeah she's ditzy, but she's really nice. That's what separates you from being a typical nigga. You might need to listen to To Pimp A Butterfly again. Track 12."

Right when Caesar started singing Kendrick Lamar's Complexion, Jazmine walked into the cafeteria. Her hair bounced as she turned around to coax someone inside. The cafeteria went silent. There was a new student. Time seemed to slow down as he watched them walk in. They were the only black girls at their school. Jazmine's friend had mocha colored skin, a heart-shaped face, and thick pouty lips. She whispered something to Jazmine who giggled. She was wearing the school uniform, but she was the only one. The skirt fit well on her waist, but was tight on her behind. She was having the same problem with her shirt and blazer.

"God damn. Huey, do you see her? She's beautiful."

"..."

"Flag Jazmine down."

Huey tried to look unaffected. He didn't want that girl to sit anywhere near him. "Why cause she's black?"

"Why else? Ayyy, Jazmine over here! Jazmine!"

Jazmine pulled the girl to the seats in front of Huey and Caesar. She took her blazer off and tied it around her waist. She turned away in embarrassment when the fabric in her skirt ripped. Jazmine held her hand and whispered something reassuring in her ear. "Guys this is Tanja- Tanzah- Tanzaneh?"

She looked at Jazmine in disbelief and shook her head. "I'm Tanzania. Just call me Tia."

Huey closed his eyes. Her voice, she was from the islands. "Tanzania is fine. No need to conform."

Caesar smirked. "Yeah, how could I forget such a beautiful name. Beautiful place, beautiful face."

Tanzania looked at Caesar and returned his interested gaze. "And here I was afraid I wouldn't make friends."

"Never that."

Jazmine looked at the chemistry between Caesar and Tanzania. She looked at Huey excitedly. "Double wedding, Huey. My friend and your friend."

Jazmine put her hand on his. He looked at how pale she looked compared to him. Compared to Tanzania she might as well have been Cindy McPhearson.

"Jazmine, you were right. I like this school. I just wished someone had told me nobody wears these uniforms. I'll be wearing my own clothes from now on. These uniforms run too small."

"Maybe it shrunk in the wash." Jazmine said. She'd never had a problem with the clothes in Woodcrest.

Huey and Caesar looked at each other. Caesar laughed, "Yeah maybe, Jazmine." He gave Tanzania a knowing smile.

"How do you guys like this school?"

Caesar shrugged. "I get to play football. And basketball. And baseball. And soccer. And swimming. It pays the tuition here."

"I'm not on a scholarship, but I do play tennis and cheer lead. Do you play sports?"

"No, but I have a partial scholarship for math and science scholarship." Huey dropped his fork. Smart and beautiful? This girl was poison.

"Huey is also on an academic scholarship. That's his brother over there, staring at you and moaning. That's weird... Maybe he's sick. Maybe I should-" Huey held her wrist to keep her seated.

"You two are cute." Tanzania said. "I saw you guys walking to school when my mom and Otis got home. How lucky is it that we're going to the same school?"

"Lucky? More like bused. All the black kids go here. We're being exploited. This academy put us all here to play sports. Even with my academic scholarship and Jazmine's lack of one they find a way to make us compete physically. Not one minority is here without expecting to go above and beyond."

Jazmine frowned. Caesar looked at Tanzania apologetically. The new girl just shrugged and looked at Huey. Her big brown eyes burned his. "So where would you rather go 'uey? Public school? A place with scarce resources, impoverished teachers, undiagnosed and misdiagnosed children? Or charter school? A place with questionable regulations."

Huey wasn't expecting her to argue with him. "I expect school to be just that. A place for education, not a business."

"You can't say you don't learn here. 89% of the people who graduate here find some form of tertiary education. Plus the connections you gain here are priceless."

"But at what price? Our bodies? Our dignities?"

"You don't have to be here, 'uey."

Huey glared at her. "No, but I am. I don't have to accept any miscarriage of justice. And I won't."

She glared back. "And I am?"

"You're so _happy_ to be here."

"Because there are worse places to be."

Huey scoffed. "I didn't say worse places didn't exist. I said this place is terrible."

"I don't want to argue."

"This is just a discussion."

"Okay then! Must you always have the last word?" Huey sat back and watched Tanzania's face go from annoyed to content. "If there's a debate team, this school should recruit him."

"Oh they've tried."

The table laughed, ate, and continued to talk without any other spats.

**(A/N) I'm thinking of two spinoffs. A Riley/Cindy taking place 10+ years after this where Riley visits Cindy after doing some time in prison. And one of Ed Wuncler on his death bed revealing he had been passing for white. I'm sorry this took so long to update. I teach and can barely find time to sleep. I'll do my best to update better. Thank you for all the reviews and feedback.**

_**Next Chapter- Jazmine notices Huey's attraction to Tia.** _


	3. Black Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think I cosign anything stated in this fanfiction. It's a commentary. It features perspectives of many people in the African-American community. Like the Boondocks itself some things I'm posting will be extremely offensive. However it's best to address this than ignore it.

_Andrea Greene commented: I personally don't care what black men prefer to do or date. It doesn't effect me because I'm not checking for them. I dated a black man once and I'll never do it again. Black men don't have their shit together and I don't have time to be taking care of some man. I agree with OP. Black men are bringing us down. I didn't even know about the other stuff before reading this post. We're the most likely to be raped and abused? AND by black men? I knew there was a reason I didn't like black men and that was it. I guess deep down I've always known I was too good for a black man. I like to be spoiled and I deserve to be. I'm gorgeous, no kids, and a degree. If I ever need to work, I can. However, I know I'll never have to. White men have no problem treating me like a princess. I don't know why we're so hesitant to date them. They love us; they always have. Plus black men aren't attractive so, no thank you._

_Trequan Brown commented: Andrea Greene, BED WENCH!_

_Andrea Greene commented: It's funny you're calling me a bed wench. I looked at your pictures; your girlfriend is white._

_Trequan Brown commented: Black women like you is why I date white women. I hate dumb hoes like you._

_Alisha Reyes commented: I don't date non-Hispanic black men either. And before you call me out for being a "bed wench" or "traitor" just look at the previous comments. There's so much hate towards black women on this thread. It's hurtful because I thought this was a page for revolution. How are we supposed to move upward as a people when there's so much hate for us sistas? I've always felt left out on this page as an Afro-Latina. Now I feel ostracized because I'm a woman. I personally think Huey Freeman and his girlfriend are cute and I wish them the best. That said, I would never want a man like admin. Every non-Hispanic black man I've dated has cheated on me. It really destroyed my self-esteem. Honestly with the help of this page and time, I learned to love myself again. I will eventually date again, but it won't be a non-Hispanic Black man. I don't think they're all bad, but there's something wrong with the culture. After all, if Beyonce, Gabrielle Union, and Halle Berry (three of the most beautiful women on the planet) can be cheated on, what does that say? It's definitely not a good look for black love._

_SashaNotSoFierce commented: Alisha Reyes, don't forget Paula Patton was cheated on by her white husband. I don't think you'll have better luck with Afro-Latinos. You should try a stud like me, mami. I'm a stronger man than most these niggas out here._

_Rebecca James commented: This is another reason why the black community is falling apart. We need to love each other. What's with all the anti-black man, anti-black woman posts here lately? I don't understand. You don't get points for dating outside your race. And you sure don't get points for skin tone! Fetishization is dangerous. There are some interracial couples that love each other. All power to them, but that's not for me. I'll take a brothah any day. Yes, it's hard to find a successful, educated brothah without children, but it's not like they don't exist. Stop blaming black men for your poor choice. If you keep getting men who cheat, maybe it's you who's the problem. Why do you pick the same type of man? Maybe you should raise your standards. Same thing for fellas. If you keep dating crazy, violent women that's on you. She didn't just become that way. Maybe if you stopped looking at looks and pussy, you'd have a good woman. Stop entertaining bullshit and move on. Y'all kill me with this, I'm not dating black women cause... I'm not dating black men because... Shut the fuck up and fix your life!_

_Leizighia Imani Che commented: I agree with Rebecca James. I also hate when people claim to "turn gay" because someone hurt them. That's disgusting. I'm sick of the homosexual agenda tearing our community apart. Our men aren't men. Our women aren't women. It breaks my heart when I see our KINGS call themselves queens. I just want to die when I see them twerk and death drop. They're even putting this bullshit on TV. It's not natural. I know gays aren't a large part of the population, but neither are we! #OneKingOneQueen Wake up!_

_SashaNotSoFierce commented:_ _Leizighia Imani Che_ _was probably hurt by a DL. I hate people on the low. They leave a bad image on their gender and the LGBTQ community. They destroy lives. You should be happy for people like me. You should thank every queen and stud. Why? Because we aren't out here wasting your time. We don't pretend to love you or like you. I'm not straight. Deal with it! Honestly, I bet you I could have any of you sistas._

**Meanwhile...**

Jazmine ran down the stairs and beamed at her parents. She kissed both parents on the cheek before sitting down. She was extremely happy. Jazmine had gotten her twists to look just like the vlogger's that she'd copied. To her this was a sign today would be amazing. Sara placed a bagel and fresh marmalade in front of her. Jazmine smiled harder. She loved organic marmalade. Huey shared her love for organic foods. Tom was happy to see his baby girl so cheerful. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning daddy. What are you reading about?"

"I'm glad you asked. There's so much that's happened this election cycle and I..." Jazmine fazed out through the conversation. "You'll never vote third party will you sweetie?"

"No daddy. Always blue." Jazmine wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it always made her father happy.

Sure enough he got choked up and sobbed. "Your first time voting. My. Baby's. Grown. Up. So. Much!"

"Tom let Jazmine finish her breakfast. I'm sure she wants to join her friends before school."

"Yes, of course." Tom wiped his eyes. "Don't forget to do your hair, Jazmine?"

Jazmine stopped eating. She touched her hair. Maybe it wasn't as good as she thought. "It is done."

"What? It looks-"

"And it looks beautiful. Doesn't it, Tom." Sara said the last part sternly. She knew Tom's comment hurt Jazmine's feelings.

"It does. I just thought dreads were for boys. Huey's friend Michael has them." Tom got an idea. "You know what's really feminine. A sow-in!"

"Tom!"

Jazmine got up and hid her tears. "No it's fine. I'll think about it. I-I just remembered that I was supposed to eat breakfast at Huey's so... Iloveyouguysbye!" She grabbed her things and rushed out the door.

When Jazmine stopped crying, she fixed her face. She didn't want her friends to know she'd been said. She put on a little makeup and looked at herself using her phone. She didn't understand. She'd gotten the twists to be as small as the circumference of a pencil. They were neat, orderly, and since her hair was long, very feminine. Jazmine had worked so hard on them. Her father never liked her hair. From as long as she could remember he'd always tried straightening it and called 4C hair ugly. It wasn't until Huey moved that she realized how beautiful natural hair could be. Huey loved her hair before it became a sensation. She was happy to see more girls like her embracing their coils. Because of this, there were so many styles to choose from. Jazmine wasn't the best with her hair, but she always tried. Until Tom said something she thought she had succeeded today. It was weird how her hair was both her pride and insecurity.

Jazmine was about to knock on the door to the Freeman residence when Huey opened it. His face was scowled more than usual. Jazmine wondered if she did something wrong. Maybe her hair was appropriation or other things Huey preached about. "Huey, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen my page lately? It's become a huge Facebook war. I have no idea why most of these fools liked by page. The worst part are those who I know understand the truth that jumped into this mess. I should just delete it. Burn it down, start from scratch."

"No, that's not like you. You don't give up. So don't give up." Jazmine gave him a hug. She wasn't surprised when Huey didn't return it. "You're the smartest person I know. You'll figure out how to fix it. I don't know what the right move is, but I'll be beside you no matter what you do."

"..." Huey thought about what she said. Jazmine may not have been versed in politics and black history, but she knew him. Huey felt a little better after this conversation. He was disappointed in himself. Revolution wasn't easy. He was trying to dismantle hundreds of years of oppression. He couldn't let bullshit get to him. Huey admitted some of the commentators had valid points; plus, he couldn't deny the impact of media and personal experience on the ones that seemed crazy. Maybe he should let them continue to fight it out. How were things to get better if they weren't addressed? Huey was glad he spoke to Jazmine. Speaking of which, his girlfriend was looking fantastic. She was wearing a blue and white handkerchief dress. It was very flowy. Huey thought clothes like that brought out her natural beauty. Her twists made her perfection in his eyes. He liked the way it framed her face. Her skin was flawless. He wanted to touch her. "I like your hair."

Jazmine beamed. "Thanks Huey." Huey was the only man who told her she was beautiful. She felt herself get warm as Huey's arms snaked around her waist. Her body instantly responded. "Forgive me, Jesus." If Huey took her against the wall behind his house, she wouldn't stop him.

"Jazmine! 'uey!" Tanzania waved from her home and ran over to them. Jazmine pushed away from him. Huey was slightly annoyed with the darker girl for interrupting. Tanzania ignored Huey and looked at Jazmine. "Girl, you look incredible!"

"Thanks Zany."

"It must have taken you hours!"

"It did. I made a day of it. I bought some CDs through iTunes and... would you like to come over next time? I really love your cornrows."

"You give me a big 'ead yea? I'd love to-"

"TANZ! TANZANIA!" Thugnificent yelled from his bedroom window. The three teens turned to see him smiling and waving. "HAVE A GOOD DAY BABY GIRL! DADDY, LOVE YOU!"

"oh my god..." Tanzania muttered. She was embarrassed.

"TANZANIA, YOU HEAR ME? I SAID YOUR DADDY LOVES YOU!"

"OKAY! I... LOVE YOU TOO!" If it wasn't for her melanin, she'd be red from embarrassment.

"AYY LIL' NIGGA! I KNOW YOU NOT TRYIN' TO WALK MY DAUGHTER TO SCHOOL! TAKE THREE STEPS BACK YA SMELL ME! DON'T MAKE ME CROSS THIS STREET!" Thugnificent's threat was echoed by his crew. They appeared from nowhere. Huey ignored them. Why would he complain about a black man taking care of his family? He didn't like Thugnificent, but he had nothing to hate on in this instance. He just wished he'd kept Tanzania in the house about ten minute longer.

"Can we go to school now? Please?!" Tanzania walked as fast as she could away from her home. "Sorry about Otis."

"No, I thought it was sweet. Besides, Huey's not the one Mr. Jenkins should be worried about." Jazmine was hinting at her friend's attraction to Michael Caesar.

Tanzania smiled. "Stop it. ...I was tinking about using rosemary extract to grow my hair."

"I've heard of that. I stick to my shea butter products though."

Tanzania nodded. "I can tell. It smells so good."

Huey was always annoyed when Jazmine hung out with her female friends. She would become super girly so Huey would have nothing to contribute to the conversation. Huey would just stand to the side and listen quietly. Jazmine wrapped her arm around Tanzania's. They continued to talk about hair and skin products. Huey noticed she never got into this with her other friends. Tanzania was the first black female friend Jazmine had. She found someone she could relate to. Huey was happy for her.

* * *

"I'm not saying his presidency has been the best; but I'm sure not saying it's been the worst. Especially with all these white people around. All I'm just saying, it's not like the man did nothing. But he definitely could have done a lot more. Obama was just a typical politician. We should have known from the start that he wasn't going to be progressive." Caesar didn't know how they go into this conversation, but they were in a standoff at his table about the Obama administration.

Huey put his book down. "No, it has been the worst. Maybe not in policy, but for prolonging the struggle! These past years have been a tremendous blow for Black optimism and liberal politics. This nigga had a super majority the beginning of the presidency and still doing the same shit with a Republican legislative branch."

"Black optimism? Since when are you optimistic," Caesar teased.

"Come on now, everybody know Barack ain't no real nigga. Now Bernie Sanders, I fucks with Bernie Sanders! But ain't nobody more gangsta than Trump. He don't give a fuck about nobody."

"Riley, shut the fuck up." Huey rolled his eyes.

Tanzania was outraged. How could a black person endorse Trump. She was especially mortified since it was lunchtime and their white classmates could hear them. "Donald Trump doesn't like black people!"

"Donald Trump don't like nobody! That's why that nigga won the red nomination. He straight savage."

"I can't believe you like Trump! You know what, doesn't matter. We aren't talking about Election 2016. We're talking about our President who I still support." There was a collective groan. "What?"

Caesar gave her a smile. "Nothing, you're just going to get Huey started."

Tanzania rolled her eyes. "Typical Americans, you have no idea what true political corruption is. If you knew 'ow much better you look with President Obama than President Bush, you'd support 'im too. 'e has done things: ending the Cuban embargo, LGBTQ rights, the emphasis and perks you get for choosing hybrids and alternative energies. I can go on 'uey. President Obama has a beautiful family, no sex scandals, smart, and handsome."

"Umm..." Caesar was with her until she said that. He wasn't on Zany or Huey's side. He thought they both had valid points.

"I'm eighteen it's not creepy. You support the president too, right Jazmine?"

Jazmine perked at her name being called. She looked at her friend searching for what she'd like to hear. She always tuned out politics. She didn't know anything about it despite Huey's extensive knowledge on the subject. Her parents were also into politics. Her father was a devoted Democrat. Jazmine didn't know what to say. "I... Ugh..." She felt a little cornered. "I don't know, vote blue? I don't follow politics anymore. The news used to scare me a lot when I was younger. It still does honestly."

The guys agreed. "Yeah." "Yep, sure did." "You was a bitch."

"Tanzania, you can't honestly sit here and think that America's image to the rest of the world is better."

"I've actually lived overseas! I think I know what I'm talking about!"

"So America's image is better... everywhere?"

Tanzania rolled her eyes. "I didn't say everywhere. Don't be that person; don't put words in my mouth. As a whole it is better."

"No. That's too broad. You can't pick and choose like that. With all these civilian causalities in the Middle East, slave labor in Asia and Latin America, and the deportations under his watch you can't even pretend we're a beacon of justice and hope. And we're just talking about foreign policy. What about domestic policies? What about the shitstorm here in America?"

The new girl folded her arms. "What are you a conservative?"

Caesar choked on his drink. Huey was so angry that he almost left the table. Riley cackled obnoxiously loud. "Aye, Huey, you mad? You lookin' mighty salty my nigga!" Huey kicked his seat from him. Riley gathered himself. "...that ain't hurt."

Jazmine giggled, but looked at her meal sheepishly. Tanzania was able to keep a conversation with Huey. She'd never been able to do that. Something told her this little debate wasn't even close to how intricate they could go. For the longest her concern was if she had the looks Huey wanted. Now she felt insecure about her mind. Was she smart enough to be with Huey? They didn't have similar interests or hobbies. She hadn't thought about it, probably because Huey never said ten words to anyone outside their circle. Jazmine frowned. Although Huey and Tanzania were arguing, they had talked more than her and Huey had today. Huey had also seen Tanzania more; they had a lot of the same classes. Maybe she wouldn't be Tanzania Caesar and Jazmine Freeman after all. Tanzania Freeman? Jazmine felt sick.

Jazmine's saving grace from her thoughts came in the form of a green-eyed blonde girl with a small entourage. Huey and Caesar eyed them suspiciously. Nobody came to their table. The student body self segregated during lunch. Whites sat with whites, Asians with Asians, Blacks with Blacks. They didn't have a Hispanic or Middle Eastern population. This was probably due to Ed Wuncler's personal bias. The only exceptions to their self segregation were Riley when he got "neck", Jazmine for a club or academic reasons, or Caesar for sports. Even when that happened their white peers didn't come to their table; they went to them. Huey eyed the clan of white girls with mistrust.

The blonde gave a pageant smile. "Whazzup, y'all?"

"Oh help us father..." Caesar said in mock prayer.

"So Jazmine, you're still coming to practice today right?"

"Of course, Lizzie. I got the routine down last night." Jazmine danced a little to show her fellow cheerleader.

"That's good. I was thinking that maybe you should bring your friend. I think you two would provide some much needed flavor, you know?"

"No, we don't know. Enlighten us." This was the shit Huey was talking about earlier. They had no idea whether or not Tanzania could actually do this. They just assumed she could because she was black.

Lizzie chose her words carefully. "She's really pretty." She turned to Tanzania. "You're really pretty. I've never met anyone like you. Will you do it?"

"I don't know. I can't really dance. I twerk and wind, but I'm not coordinated."

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God, you like have to come now. Please say yes."

"Umm..." Tanzania looked at Jazmine.

The biracial girl shrugged her shoulders. "It'll be fun."

"Okay."

With that Lizzie left, promptly telling her clique. Huey saw a million ways this could turn out horribly. He knew Lizzie walked to her friends and said _the black girls are going to twerk today!_ This was only reinforced when he saw several guys eye Tanzania and Jazmine shamelessly. Huey moved closer to Jazmine. He glared at them. Knowing what the older Freeman could do, they turned around. Huey felt like fighting them simply for thinking about Jazmine in such a way. He'd never cared for Jazmine's cheerleading, but he knew the moment Tanzania said _twerk_ Jazmine's fun-loving sport was going to get hypersexual. "This is a bad idea."

Riley brushed it off. "Huey you a hater. Just wait til they put Zany in that tiny skirt, oh my God..."

"You're gross."

Caesar nodded. He could see Riley's perspective. He imagined it too. "I think I'd play twice as hard with our girls cheering for me." He looked at Tanzania as he said this. She blushed. It was then Caesar noticed he wasn't the only one looking at their girls. He also wasn't the only one thinking about their girls. There was nothing wrong with simple attraction, but there was darkness in some of their eyes. 'Ebony fetish...' Jazmine and Tanzania were only two black girls at their school. Caesar started to understand Huey's apprehension. He didn't want some entitled white guy taking a fantasy too far. "...we might be fighting today."

"What's wrong Huey?" Jazmine always knew when he was disturbed.

"Don't go to practice," Huey warned.

"Why?"

"You're going to regret it." Tanzania scoffed at that. She knew he'd been talking to Jazmine, but Huey rubbed her the wrong way. Huey wasn't a fan of hers either. "Just remember I warned you."

"If you're concerned, come to practice with us. You can watch and so you don't have to worry." Jazmine rubbed his cheek and kissed him. "It'll be fine."

Huey sighed. He would go. He just couldn't shake the bad feeling. "I'm bringing nunchucks."

**(A/N) Sorry I'm so slow the the updates. I promise I'll be faster now that the schoolyear is over.**

_**Next Chapter: Cheerleading practice...** _


	4. Step Your Game Up

_Keisha Thompson commented: I don't know what the big issue is with Huey Freeman's girlfriend. She's black. You could tell she was black. Yeah, she's light skinned, but at least he's dating a sista! Why are we trying to splitting hairs? Don't fall into that colorism weakness. Light skinned, dark skinned, we came from the same continent. Girlfriend looks mixed and by our rules she's black, period. The rest of that doesn't matter. She's ours. This isn't 1816 were you'd call her a mulatto, quadroon, or octoroon. Besides, with all the RAPE that's been done to our mothers and grandmothers, most of us have European DNA. It's disgusting, but it's real. The last thing we want to do is bring up legitimacy through pure African DNA. We're only 13% of the population now, imagine what would happen if we got rid of the one drop rule? We'd die. Our culture would die. This isn't the time to alienate anybody._

_Scorpio Davis commented: One drop rule? We need to stop letting the white man dictate who's ours and who's not. Do you don't see Asians doing that type of shit? They created a new category and are better off for it. They don't accept when their culture dilutes and neither should we. Why do you think they're better off? They keep outsiders away and deal with their problems themselves. We will never thrive until we stop playing the white man's game. That starts with dictating who's black and who's not. You know how many people would be considered black according to the one drop rule? A lot more than 13% of the population. She's not black. She's other._

_Chris Baker commented: How do we even know she's mixed? She could just be light skin. I love being black. We aren't just the same carbon copy. We can be light skin, brown skin, or dark skin. And we usually act accordingly. That's why it's so funny to see a dark skinned brotha acting light skinned. It does make me question admin though. Everybody know the darker the berry, the sweeter the juice. The darker the flesh then the deeper the roots. So OP has a point. Light skinned sistas usually stuck up and high maintenance. Maybe she's just as conscious as Huey; she did have an afro. I don't know. She looked hella Eurocentric. Looking at admin's girlfriend made me think he was one of those sell out niggas just using us for funds and fame._

_Simone Manning commented: Brown skin is a made up term. If you call yourself brown skin then you're probably dark skinned with no hair and less self-esteem. It makes me laugh when these dark bitches say #TeamBrownSkinned. Bitch where? No #TeamDenial. Lying to yourself is never cute._

_Keisha Thompson commented: Wow really? Black comes in many shades. From as pale as the moon to as dark as the night. We have hair from straight to kinky, eyes from blue to black, we're different. It just proves we are the first people and birthed the world. It even happens in the same family. As you can tell, I'm dark skinned #MelaninPoppin. However my older brother has albinism. We pretty much have the same face, but he has a light blonde fade and light gray eyes. Going back to my original post, he's lighter than ol girl, but he's in every way a black man. He came from our black parents and raised in our black home. If you knew him you'd never question it. Why shouldn't girlfriend get that same right?_

_Scorpio Davis commented: Stop using albinos as an excuse to accept biracial people. By your logic we should accept everyone as black. We shouldn't. You're black if BOTH your parents are black._

_Alexis James commented: If anybody should be excommunicated from the black community it's these so called Black Hispanics. Fuck Mexico, fuck the Dominican Republic, fuck Brazil, and Cuba. You're either Black or Hispanic; you gotta choose one. They never want to be called black unless it's convenient for them. I'm not for the bullshit. They don't look like us, don't sound like us, don't act like us, and they ain't us! They try so hard to act Latino, but Latinos don't want them either. You ever notice how fucking racist Hispanic people are? They have all these slurs for us. They talk about us even though they ain't shit. And where are they when it's time to protest? I'm sick of it. We got problems to focus on. Fuck anyone who ain't with us._

_Tim Reyes commented: Alexis James is an ignorant bitch. I don't have to choose between my heritage and I won't. We ARE the same. We came from the same boat, but our stop wasn't in America. Maybe if your bum ass would leave the United States you'd realize everything isn't black and white. I'm Latino! I'm Black! To all my brothers and morenas born in Mexico, the Dominican Republic, Cuba, Puerto Rico, the islands, Brazil, Spain, South America, wherever; my people who speak Spanish or Portuguese, learned our history, food, people, and culture, fuck anybody Black or Latino who tries to erase who you are. So y'all mad that we adapted? Y'all mad that we multilingual? Y'all mad that we got the best looking women? #RuthOcumarez #ZoeSaldana #TatyanaAli #LupitaNyongo #OrgulloLatino Stay mad._

Cindy was on Facebook killing time. Ever since her father made her transfer from Wuncler Academy she'd been bored, stir crazy, and lonely. She missed her friends, especially her bestie, Jazmine Dubois. They used to be inseparable even when they did their own things. It'd always worked out. Jazmine would cheer-lead during Cindy's basketball games. Cindy would sell raffle tickets during Jazmine's tennis matches. They would do their homework together and talk about boys and reality shows. She was checking on her favorites when a picture from Thugnificent's reality show, Rags to One Bitch appeared on her wall.

"Oh hell nah!"

It was titled 'Young Luv?' Cindy stared at the photo in confusion. The picture was clear, but she refused to believe what she was seeing was real. The focus was Huey Freeman holding Thugnificent's daughter's hand to lead her somewhere. There were other people in the photo; they just looked just as shocked and scandalized as she was. It was definitely him. She would always know Huey Freeman. He was the first black person she'd met. She'd been excited, someone to share her love of hip-hop and thug culture, but he wasn't like the blacks she'd seen on TV. And he also didn't want anything to do with her. She'd always forced her interactions with Huey. He didn't care about the black shows he'd seen. He didn't care about the jazz, rap, or indie songs she heard. Eventually she stopped looking for validation from random black people and started to be true to herself. She still liked a lot of "black" things, but no longer claimed to be down or original. Huey didn't look happy in the picture, but she'd never seen him happy. Cindy wanted to know why he was with a glistening Tanzania. Where did they go? What about Jazmine?

While Huey was the first black person she knew (hence the first black male), Jazmine was the first black girl she'd ever met. Even though Jazmine was black she was different from the black women she'd seen on television. She was neither violent nor a sexpot. Jazmine never cursed, rolled her neck, or used slang. She wasn't a beacon of good advice either; she was a little neurotic and ditsy. She didn't even know Jazmine was black at first.

This is why she loved Huey and Jazmine. They taught her so much about the real world. She realized stereotypes weren't always real and to get to know people before she assumed they'd be a certain way. She also learned a lot about herself. They were her true friends. They didn't care about her money or status. They liked, or in Huey's case, disliked her for herself. She wanted them to stay together. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Jazmine is doing an assignment for English when she got Cindy's call. "Hello?"

"Bitch, get on Facebook!"

"Cindy, I have-"

"FACEBOOK!"

Jazmine sighed and opened her laptop. She opened Facebook and followed clicked the link of a photo Cindy tagged her in. Jazmine was confused at first, but then she remembered that day. "I'm on the other side. That's weird, why didn't they show me?"

"Oooh, she best be lucky I ain't go to that school. I'd show that thot how I got the name C-Murder!"

Jazmine frowned. "No, Zany's not like that. She doesn't even like Huey. ...well, we've all been getting along better since that day though."

"Beat her ass Jazmine. Beat her ass!"

"I don't think there's any reason to fight. Before Zany, I thought reality TV was real."

"Damn, you right. So you saying other shows scripted too? Damn. I'm still watchin' my Love and Hip Hop though. And my Housewives. And my-"

"Cindy, I've got to go."

"Alright, but let me know if I got to cut a bitch. You knows I'll do it."

Jazmine giggled. "I know." Jazmine thought about that terrible cheerleading practice. The Rags to One Bitch crew hijacked their cheerleading practice. They gave them more revealing clothes and changed the routine to something more provocative. To make matters worse, they allowed a horde of guys to watch the practice. Jazmine got scared and started crying. Tanzania and other girls froze, but Lizzie and her cronies soaked up the attention. Jazmine tried not to think about the things they yelled and wanted them to do. She was glad she had Huey. He lectured them on things she didn't quite understand. He said something about them being more than their bodies, being controlled by TV, and something about it being barely legal. Huey told Jazmine to follow him out; then he grabbed Tanzania when she was still caught like a deer in headlights. Jazmine asked him why he didn't help the other girls escape the gym. He just looked at her and said that he only had two hands. Plus The Black Code dictates that their women came first. It was unfortunate. Tanzania was smart, socially and intellectually. Jazmine was caring, helpful, and kind. They'd been doing good things all day; but the media was going to ignore all of that and make them just another reality show hoe.

Jazmine put her twists in a ponytail and left her room to see Huey. Thinking about Rags to One Bitch bothered her. She wondered if Huey saw the picture they posted claiming he and Tanzania were lovers. She wondered if he could get the photo taken down. It bothered her. She had her insecurities with Tanzania and Huey being intellectually matched. It didn't help that they looked good together too. Jazmine considered asking them what the thought about each other, but from their interactions she could tell they didn't really like each other. She knew she was being silly, but the last thing Jazmine wanted was to lose Huey.

Huey was outside doing yard work. Jazmine stopped and ran back to her house. She grabbed a pitcher, lemons, and other fruit and started making fruit juice. Making drinks always made her think of the pony she could have had. She still wanted one. She would work harder in school so she could get a good job and get one herself. Jazmine finished, filled a cup with ice and went back to Huey's house.

Huey hated the heat. He felt less black admitting that. He couldn't help that he was a product of his Chicago environment. He'd adapted to the bitter cold not the heat. He refused to let his body acclimate to Woodcrest's weather. He stood against everything Woodcrest had to offer and that included the weather. He was relieved when he saw Jazmine walk his way with a pitcher of organic juice. He knew she made it herself. It was little things like that which reminded Huey why he loved Jazmine.

"Thanks."

"Need some help?"

"I'm almost done."

"Okay." Jazmine sat on the steps and waited for him to complete his chores. She poured herself a glass and watched him work. She was glad her parents never made her do this type of work. She wondered if it was because she was a girl. Tom and Sarah usually hired someone to do it. Since Sarah didn't appreciate the thing Uncle Ruckus said, it wasn't him.

As soon as Huey was done, they went inside. Jazmine put the juice in the fridge and waited for Huey as he showered. Jazmine looked at all the books he had on his shelf. Jazmine was even more shocked when she found someone with her last name. W.E.B. Du Bois, Jazmine wondered who he was and if they were related. Jazmine didn't know much about the Dubois side of her family. Maybe this was her uncle. She picked up a fairly large book called The Philadelphia Negro. Why would Huey have that? He was from Chicago. Jazmine looked another book by W.E.B. Du Bois. The Souls of Black Folk... The Talented Tenth... Huey was certainly well read. She wondered what he'd think if she read one of these books. Maybe her parents had a copy. You had to read a lot to be a lawyer.

"What are you doing?" Huey asked. He was surprised Jazmine had one of his books in her hands. He wasn't sure she'd be able to process the information. They destroy her optimistic view and make her question everything she'd been raise to be true. He wouldn't stop her from finding out though. It's better she found out through a book than through life. She already had a nasty taste of the real world when Rags to One Bitch came to her cheerleading practice.

"You have books by _Dubois_." She said using her last name and its French phonetics.

Huey took the book and showed her a picture of its author. "He preferred Du Bois."

"Do you like Dubois or Du Bois better?" Jazmine wouldn't mind saying Du Bois. She didn't expect it to be her last name forever anyway.

"Stop it. Your name is fine."

Jazmine beemed. Huey always loved her for her. He never asked her to change, but she did want to be better. "You have so many books. You're going to do great in college. What's your major going to be? You should study law! I always pictured you being a lawyer like daddy.

"I'm nothing like your daddy."

"Well maybe not completely like him because he's a prosecutor. You'd be like a defense attorney or immigration lawyer cause you know so many languages. I just see law because you know so much about politics, America, laws, love to debate, and want to help people. You'd be the best lawyer ever." She believed it.

Huey considered her words. He hadn't planned on staying in America. There were things he had to do. His name was still on the No Fly List, but he had other ways of seeing the world. He wondered what Jazmine wanted to do. He always imagined she'd be in school while he went on his journey. Huey never asked though. "What do you want to do." Jazmine shrugged. "I thought you'd say vet, teacher, or nurse. People would ruin those professions for you."

"I thought about it, but I just couldn't stand to see an animal hurt. I guess I wouldn't mind being a teacher especially if I get to help with cheerleading, FCCLA, or FBLA. I'd never want to be a nurse Huey. I don't like blood." She put the book back on the shelf and sat on his bed. She blushed as she said, "it wouldn't matter as long as I'm with you. The only thing I clearly see myself being is your wife."

"I'm not going to college right after high school. There things I have to do. I always thought you would go though and wait for me." It sounded extremely selfish now that he said it out loud.

"I wouldn't do that. I'd go with you."

"I'm not talking about going to fun places, Jazmine."

"I don't care."

"Jazmine"

"No." She looked up at him, determination in her green eyes. "This is a fight you won't win."

* * *

Jazmine came home to see her mother in the kitchen making dinner. She felt a little guilty approaching her mother knowing she just had partial unprotected sex with Huey. Her mother knew she was sexually active, but Jazmine didn't want her to know she was irresponsible. Fortunately, Jazmine was on birth control. He also didn't cum inside her. There wouldn't any mini Freemans around anytime soon. It just wasn't a good plan for someone as neurotic as her. She'd be paranoid until her next period. Jazmine clutched the pitcher and placed it in their refrigerator. "Hey mom."

"Hey Jazzy. I was just about to call you. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay." Jazmine set the table and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother was distracted and hopefully she wouldn't pick up on her post-coital jitters. Jazmine sighed. She double checked to make sure she looked normal and returned. After leaving Huey's she was determined to always be able to stay by his side. Maybe that started with politics. Even with that she didn't know where to start. She thought about her group's past argument of politics at the table. Tanzania called Huey a conservative. Maybe she should look at conservative news. "Mommy, what do conservatives watch?

Sara cringed. "Ugh, Fox News."

"Oh." Jazmine nodded. Fox News, it sounded edgy. Maybe it was something Huey watched. Jazmine bounced up the steps and started to watch nothing, but Fox News.

**_Next Chapter: Jazmine shows Huey what she learned._ **


	5. The Problem wIth the Media (Part One)

**From the _Rags to One Bitch_ Facebook Page**

_Denesha Powell commented: Yaaasssss, go TJ! She got her a fine light skinned! Now her children will be really pretty. Not only that she doesn't have to worry about him disrespecting or abusing her. I need to get me a butterscotch man too. Dark skin niggas never treat sistas right. They always either trifflin' or mean. Broke, ugly, and aggressive? #NiggaNo_

_DaBaddest Jay_ _commented_ _: That nigga's foine! Not sure about those naps on his head tho. #TimeForAHaircut #70sAreOver_

_Tazna Price_ _commented_ _: I can't believe Tanzania is one of those sistas to cuff a light skin. Light skin men are bitches! I swear to God the last thing I would want is to have some nigga around who think he's prettier than I am. I'm the woman, not you. Put the camera down and get a job! Sensitive, bitch ass men, she needs a real nigga. Light skins always conflicted about something. They always in their feelings. They're some biploar mutherfuckas! One day they want to be with you, then they want to be single, then they want to be hoes, then they want to be gay. I'll admit Tanzania's boo is fine (fine in a Maxwell type of way). I just wouldn't want to have to deal with that disaster._

_LadyThickkkk_ _commented_ _: Too bad dark skins don't like black women. I always pictured her with fine dark skin man like her father, maybe one with dreads. She just seemed so real and like she needed a strong man. I haven't seen two dark skins together since Maxine and Kyle! At least she's dating a black man though. Usually these rich kids date these basic ass white people. Maybe they'll make it._

_Vanisha Smith: Light skin? Who? That guy is not light skin._

_Tommy Duncan_ _commented_ _: Looks like light skins are finally in season. Bhahahahahaha! This relationship won't last. No way a light skin nigga can handle that. She need a dark skin nigga like me to take her down. I'd beat that pussy like a bass drum. I watch the show with my girl, but now I keep up for my nigga Thugnificent and his fine ass women. No disrespect to him though. I wish I could fight that medium ass nigga. Wouldn't be fair though; everyone knows caramel niggas can't fight._

_Simone Manning_ _commented_ _: That's Huey Freeman the internet activist. Yo, that man is the truth. I was just on his page the other day. People still arguing about this light skinned chick he's apparently with. Is Tanzania Jenkins the side bitch? Was the light girl the side bitch? That's just like a nigga. Huey's still bae though._

_Tanzania Jenkins commented: Sorry for all the trouble this photo is causing. Huey and I are not in a relationship; we are only classmates. I am not a fan of colorism. Huey is in no way weak. He is the most headstrong person I know. Thank you for your continued support of Rags to One Bitch._

* * *

Jazmine grabbed her scrunchie and shook her twist free. Huey was mesmerized. He loved her afro, but the twists worked for him. He wouldn't mind if she ended up getting locks. He would still grab her hair and do ask he pleased, just like now. Huey grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back. His arm enclosed Jazmine forcing her chest into his. He could feel her heart race, her body was shaking in anticipation.

Soft moans escaped Jazmine's lips. Every time Huey placed a kiss on her skin she would move. Her body was very sensitive in its state of arousal. Huey was already hard; but, the sounds she was making would have done the trick if he wasn't. He wanted her long before she woke up. He couldn't wait for Jazmine to ride him. Jazmine pushed Huey off and had him lay down on the bed. She stopped straddling him and eased down until she faced his manhood. Jazmine wasted no time putting him in her mouth. Huey sat up and watched her work. There were times Jazmine's naivety made him think he was talking to a child; there were times when he thought she was too innocent to handle the world. However, looking down at his woman now he realized how subjective innocence was. He grew closer each time her tongue licked cock. Part of him wanted to taunt and ask Jazmine how Jesus felt about this, but he wouldn't dare do anything to stop this. Jazmine kept playing with his head until her mouth was sloppily wet. She inched down further taking more of him in her mouth, then came back to the tip. She grabbed the based of his cock and continue to bob her head down his shaft. Huey revealed in the pressure her mouth created. He didn't even need to guide her, she was an expert in her pleasure and automatically knew when to change her speed or tactic. Before he could come he stopped her and retrieved a condom from his dresser. After putting it on, Jazmine straddled his waist again and eased herself on him. Her pussy pulsated, adjusting to the intrusion. She grew warmer, excited by his strong gaze. Her eyes told her everything, his love and desire. Jazmine glowed; it made her happy that he wanted her. Jazmine balanced herself, feet flat on the mattress, and moved up and down. She made sure her butt didn't slap on Huey's lap to keep it quiet. She couldn't silence her pussy. Jazmine was extremely wet and definitely heard. Huey grabbed her waist and sat her down to grind on him.

"I love you." He didn't respond as usual.

They continued to make love until they noticed they weren't the only ones doing it. A couple doors down Riley and some girl started grunting and moaning. It was so loud, their granddaddy heard it stormed out of his room and into Riley's room.

"Damn it boy! I know your stupid ass isn't fucking some white bitch in my house?! You trying to go to jail?! I'm gonna beat your ass before they find her in this house. Boy get over here!"

Officially ruining the mood, the sounds of granddad's belt and Riley's yelps echoed throughout the house. Jazmine gave a small smile in apology and got off Huey. She put on her clothes and sat beside him on the bed.

"Oww! Why you just whoop me for? Huey and Jazmine fucking too."

"What?!" Granddad stormed out of his Riley's room to Huey's. Jazmine panicked. She looked at Huey's window and made a beeline to it to escape. Huey caught her before she could jump out. Granddad burst into his room seconds later. He instantly knew what happened minutes before. "Boy I know you ain't having sex in my house! You don't pay no goddamn bills around here! Oh my Lord, what is wrong with you kids?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Freeman," Jazmine said crying.

"You need to go home, baby girl. These niggas gonna get you in trouble."

"Yes sir." Jazmine grabbed her bookbag and shoes and headed to her house. Once the door closed, granddad wasted no time glaring at Huey and giving him the same punishment his brother received.

"Trifflin ass kids! You lucky her dad's just Tom or you'd be in real trouble. White women and Jazmine..., guess y'all too good for a black woman huh? But I know one thing, y'all negros better not bring a high yellah child around here. I'll throw all ya asses out!"

Huey ignored the stings from his whipping to think about his granddad's words. Too good for a black woman? High yellow kids? The last thing on Huey's mind was creating a family, but his grandfather made a point. What would a child would Jazmine look like? His first instinct was to say beautiful. Jazmine was gorgeous after all, but was that based on his love for her or was he conditioned to say that because of Jazmine's European features? Perhaps their children wouldn't be light in complexion. Genetics was never cut and dry. They could have a darker skinned child. Huey felt that holding hope for a dark skinned child with Jazmine was somewhat delusional. Perhaps he was. Some proud African man he was. His woman was damn near white and his children could be too. What was he doing for his people?

Huey contemplated this as he exercised, washed, and got dressed. It was times like this he wish he'd stayed in Chicago. There was no way he would have ended up with a girl like Jazmine there. He would have been with a real sista and his doubt wouldn't exist. Every year he stayed in Woodcrest he could feel more of himself slipping. He understood slang less, he'd become a little less persistent with his boycotts, arguments, and fights. Plus he was going to an overly privileged private school. How authentic could he be as a revolutionary if he didn't struggle? He moved to Woodcrest at ten; he was now eighteen. Over half his life he's been away from his people, removed from reality, and swaddled in privilege. Huey felt sick realizing he became what he hated most.

Jazmine was waiting for him outside. He was surprised to see her at his doorstep, but his face remained stoic. "You didn't go home."

"I did. I washed and put on my uniform, but I came straight back. I didn't want to come inside since... you know..."

"Come on, let's go."

Jazmine smiled and continued walking beside Huey. "It's a beautiful day today."

"Hmmm"

"We won't get many more of them after Obama's liberal policies doom us to lose this war with ISIS."

Huey stopped walking. Obama liberal? What? "What are you talking about?"

Jazmine tried to think about the show she'd watch on the news last night. "He always lets criminals do whatever they want. He give poor people whatever they want. He lets gay people do whatever they want. And America has become a joke to these people. It's so-"

"Jazmine stop. Where did you get this from?"

"...from Fox News." Huey made a face. "What?" Huey shook his head and turned around to get to her house. "Huey we're going to be late! Huey!"

Huey knocked on the Dubois's door and waited for someone to answer. Sara opened and looked genuinely surprised to see Huey standing there. "Yes?"

"Do you know what Jazmine's been watching?"

Sarah looked at her daughter then Huey, "Is this about that reality show you don't like?"

"No, far worse. Jazmine's been watching Fox News."

Jazmine looked at Huey in disbelief. "Worse? How can a new station be-"

Sarah gasped. "Oh God. Please don't let Tom find out about this. It would crush him." Huey agreed. Tom hated Fox News for its obvious conservative bias and its inaccuracies. Tom was a Democrat before anything. This wasn't the case for Huey. True, he also hated Fox News, but it was for its long list of coons they parade to speak on black issues. "I'm going to block it so it won't happen again," Sarah promised.

Huey turned to head back to school. "That's up to you."

Jazmine stands there looking between her mother and boyfriend. She didn't get it. All she wanted to do was impress Huey. Now he looked disappointed in her and so did her mother. What did she do so wrong? Jazmine felt tears form for the second time this morning. It was supposed to be a good day, but it was already falling apart. "He's going to break up with me!"

Sarah looked surprised. Jazmine started sobbing. This was news to Sarah she didn't know the two were having problems. She held her daughter and let her cry on her shoulder. "Don't cry Jazmine. I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Yes! He! Will! We're not a good match! He knows so many things and I never know what he's talking about."

"Most people don't," Sarah reasoned.

"Caesar does! Riley does. And so does Zany... They argue everyday. They talk everyday and everyone says they look good together."

"Who?"

"People online!" Jazmine admitted. "I try not to look at it, but I go back to the post everyday and see more people cheer them on."

"Jazmine, Huey loves you. Don't listen to other people. People will always have an opinion, but it doesn't mean they're right. There are many people who don't like that me and your father fell in love, but we're still together."

"But I-I'm not as pretty as Zany and I'm not smart like her. She called him a conservative because he doesn't like President Obama. I thought that if I watched conservative news we'd have something in common and-" Jazmine balled thinking about Huey and Sarah's disappointed faces. "I still don't understand him."

"Jazmine, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And you are very smart, just a little sheltered. I guess that's me and your father's fault. We should have taught you more about your history. I just thought that as my daughter you wouldn't really have to. Tell you what, I can call Mr. Uberwitz. He knows a lot about politics and black history. Even Huey somewhat likes him."

"okay..." Jazmine agreed buried in her mother's chest.

"Do you want to stay home from school today?" Jazmine nodded, suddenly too exhausted to deal with anything else.

* * *

Huey knew Jazmine wasn't coming to school after she failed to catch up to him. Jazmine's parents were definitely different from his granddad. There was no excuse for missing school. Huey remembered a day where he forced Riley to go to school despite the fact that Riley had the flu. Huey remembered his parents were the same way. William and Shanika Freeman, there were gone too soon.

Huey didn't want to think about his parents so decided to focus on something else. He looked around at his classmates before stopping at the only girl outside of Jazmine he interacted with. Tanzania Jenkins was writing notes, but something was off. Instead of the contemplative expression she usually had during school, she wore anger and frustration. She angrily wrote her notes and tapped her leg. Feeling she was watched, she looked in Huey's direction before rolling her eyes and turning away. Huey was confused, what did he do to her? Huey focused his attention back on his teacher and waited for class to be over. Once the bell rung he went to the library for study hall. Zany followed him to the psychology section.

"'uey."

He grabbed a book and didn't bother to look at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"..."

"Fine then." He wasn't going to force her to tell him anything. He didn't need to concern himself with her anyway.

"Look I know dzat my parent's reality show created dzat picture and I'm sorry dat they didn't teak it down. But why 'aven't you say anyting to ya followas?" Tanzania's accent thickened with her anger. She was pissed.

Huey looked at her and somewhat wished that he hadn't. She was beautiful. She smelled like cocoa butter and vanilla. Her hair was blown out. He usually wasn't a fan of straight hair, but there was something about its thickness and shine that made him want to touch it. Even with her long hair falling down her back there was no denying Tanzania's African roots. Her brown eyes burned holes into his. She seemed so offended that people thought they were together. He was slightly offended by her disgust. Huey kept his distance. There was nothing wrong finding Tanzania attractive. He'd only be wrong if he invaded her space or touched her. He definitely didn't want to do that. Huey wished Caesar, Riley, or Jazmine were there. Being alone with her was frustrating. Huey would make sure this scenario didn't happen again.

"Why would I?"

"Wh- wha- cause! 'ave you read da tings dey say?! About me? About you? About Jazmine?!"

Huey knew. He'd read every comment that was written on his page. Some of the comments were more ignorant than the first. He hadn't done anything because some of his commenters had valid points. Who was he to shut it down? "I'll handle it."

"Okay. ...I don't want to sit with you all until you do."

Huey shrugged. He didn't want to sit with her anyway. "That's your prerogative."

Tanzania was about to open her mouth and say something else, but she caught herself. Instead she clenched her fists and walked out of the library, straight into Hiro Otomo. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Tanzania admitted.

Hiro shook his head. "Neither was I. I was listening to this video Le Tran sent me and- You okay?" Tanzania nodded. "Good."

She tilted her head realizing she knew the person she'd run into. "We're in AP Physics together. 'iro- _Hi_ ro right?"

"Yes, we are. Tanzania Jenkins?"

Usually people struggled with her name, but Hiro didn't appear to be one of those people. She smiled. Her anger at Huey forced her without a place to sit at lunch. Perhaps she had an alternative now.

**Lunch...**

Tanzania was enjoying her lunch. Hiro proved to be very easy to talk to. They'd been at it nonstop since she bumped into him outside the library. "I wish I could find some way to mix Jay Z's Big Pimpin with Beyonce's Sorry."

"Oh, I could easily do that for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I DJ all the parties here. Plus I produce my own music from time to time."

Tanzania nodded. She smiled at Hiro. "I 'aven't met too many men who admit to liking Beyonce."

"I took my ex girlfriend to see her three years ago. She's a great performer. Plus the crowd was lit. It was my second favorite concert."

"What's your favorite?" Zany asked genuinely curious.

"Huey, Caesar, Riley, and I went to see Kendrick Lamar last year."

"Oh..." Tanzania tried not to think about the boys at her usual table. "Believe it or not I've never been to a concert."

Hiro looked surprised. "But your dad is-"

"I know! Daddy says good women 'ave no place at concerts. _Concerts are for bitches_." She laughed with Hiro. "I don't think he'd allow me to go."

"You could sneak out like every other teen."

"And get caught. I'd be on the Shade Room the next day. I hate being watched all the time."

"I'm starting to empathize." Hiro looked at his newfound audience at the Black and Asian tables. Both races were probably wondering the same thing. Who were Hiro and Tanzania to each other? What were they doing? Why were they sitting together? Wuncler Academy was informally segregated. The only time there was integration was when Riley hooked up with a girl, academics, sports, or club activities. The looks from the Black and Asian tables ranged from curiosity to disapproval. Tanzania noticed his table would keep eye contact with her instead of break when their eyes met. It was intense. Minus Huey, her friends would look away once caught.

"I didn't know this would be so awkward. I never noticed how split we all are. Black kids here. Asian kids there. Whites everywhere else. I don't think I have any friends outside of them."

"I have friends outside my table. Asians tend to keep their Asian friends and non Asian friends separate though," he admitted. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

She shrugged. "You're asking why I'm not at the black table? I just wanted to branch out. Maybe I should sit with more international students I am from Martinique."

"My table doesn't have many international students."

Tanzania smacked her teeth. "I didn't say you did. ...sorry I'm a little sensitive. For the past 14 hours I've had people say cruel things about me. People I don't even know: thot, whore, slut, side piece, stuff like that. They tear me and Jazmine down on 'uey's page and on the _Rags to One Bitch_ page they tear him down. But I defended him. I don't even like the guy!" Tanzania rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, 'uey's cute and all, but he's so negative. I know his cynicism is reality, but he's like never happy. I've never seen him smile."

"I've got the answer to all your problems."

"What?"

"May I borrow your phone?" Tanzania handed it over to him skeptically. Hiro went to the Free Huey and Rags to One Bitch pages and blocked them. "There. If anybody tries to else tries to bother you. Come back to me and I'll take care of it." Hiro gave Tanzania her phone. "For the record, I don't think you're any of those things."

Tanzania looked up at him and blushed. Part of her wished he'd put his number in her phone. It was suspicious that Black women and Asian men were seen as the least attractive of their genders. Obviously they'd never seen her or Hiro Otomo. A relationship between an Asian male and a Black female was the least likely of interracial relationships to happen. Even though Tanzania and Hiro were sitting across from each other, looking into each other's eyes, and checking each other out, there would be no doctored photo of the two. Tanzania was miffed. The media would rather her be a side chick to some nigga with a record (Huey), than in a loving relationship with someone like Hiro. Tanzania knew that if Riley was older they would paint her as one of his many conquest, begging him to change his ways even though he never would.

Tanzania rejected that. She would never fall for someone like Huey. She would certainly never be with someone like Riley. She'd much rather be with an "all-American" guy: smart, funny, academically excellent, athletic, a clean record, cares about society, and not to mention good looking. She thought of Caesar. Caesar fit that mold. There probably wouldn't be doctored photos of her with him either. A good relationship wasn't edgy enough for TV. She was so sick of the media and its bullshit.

Ironically the one who would agree with her most was Huey. Tanzania ignored that truth.

**(A/N) I might do a story called Miscegenation. Sort of like this, but with perspectives of interracial dating. If I did, it'd take me many months to plan. Sorry this update took so long. I tried to find comics of Hiro, but failed.**

_**Next Chapter: Social media begins to take its toll on Huey.** _


	6. The Problem With The Media (Part II)

_Leizighia Imani Che commented: (Picture of Huey and Tanzania from the Rags to One Bitch page)_

_Leizighia Imani Che commented: We are so dumb. While we're sitting here fighting each other over a picture of some light skinned girl, Huey Freeman's girlfriend is actually a beautiful dark skinned sista. This photo is everything. They look so good together. He looks so protective and she looks so trusting. They didn't have to be hugged up or all over each other to show they are together. Holding hands is intimate. He looks so strong; his grip looks firm. I love the look on her face. She trusted her man to lead her. She looks like she'd follow him anywhere. And they say black women can't be submissive, but they're wrong. We don't submit to weak men. Show us you can lead and we'll follow. Black love is beautiful._

_Tracey Marvin commented: Not sure about this one. Huey, you can do better. He looked better with the light skinned girl. She looked nice and pure. That's girlfriend material and someone you can be proud of having by your side, but not this girl. She looks like a whore. She's definitely not leaving anything to the imagination. Tight, short ass shorts, tight shirt. I can't believe Huey is one of those guys led around by his dick. Hoes are the only ones getting wifed up now a day. SMH..._

_Allen Corbett: Dark skins are known sluts and ugly. The two pictures prove it true. The light skin girl was smiling and in a long sleeve shirt and jeans; this dark bitch look like she wearing her little brother shorts and shirt. She not even smiling. This proof of light skins being better._

_Clyde Jackson commented: I know a side chick when I see one. This girl is text book side piece. The other girl, the lighter one, is the type you take home to your momma. I bet you she go to church and saving it for marriage. She's the good girl you marry and start a family with after you done runnin' these streets. The darker girl is thicka than a snicka! I'd be in the streets, the club, the bar, the hotel, motel, side of the road, anywhere with her fine ass. You can tell she's not wifey and she ain't wholesome. Huey a nigga just like the rest of us and he ain't blind. He not gonna turn down that ass and those lips. Her skin look so soft and got that shea butter shine to it. Yeah, no nigga can blame Huey. It just sucks that my nigga business now all over the internet. I hope his main bitch don't trip over this. #SideBitchesNeedLoveToo_

_Candace Brown: Oh so this is the girlfriend? Figured. There's no way a brothah like Huey Freeman would wife up some light-bright. Now this is a queen! She's cute. She is hair and body goals. I hope it lasts. I really hope it does. I haven't seen many examples of a loving black man. Black men can never seem to stay faithful. I think Huey Freeman will be different though. He's #Woke. He knows a strong unit helps fix the black race. If he cheats on this queen it's over for the rest of us._

_Trequan Brown commented: It won't last because of HER! Black women don't want to be happy. You can tell because you guys are tearing down a bitch you all haven't even met! She probably is a disgusting whore because you all are. What the hell is wrong with this page. I came to revolt against police brutality not gossip the love life of black bitches._

_Georgia Michaels: She's cute for a dark skinned girl. I can see why they're together. Pretty face, pretty smile, pretty white teeth, plus 36-24-36!_

_BlackManInTexas: I usually don't go for dark skinned girls, but goddamn. There is no competition. A skinny white girl or this thick ass sista? Yeah... That chick snackish. I'd fuckin drink her bath water. Look at that ass! Them legs. Even in the face she looks better than the light skinned girl. Go Freeman, I ain't mad at ya. I just wouldn't wife her. She looks mad defiant._

_DeyShawn Lowe: I watch that show. Good for Admin. Tanzania Jenkins is my ideal girl. No girl's gonna hold you down like a dark skin. Everything dark skin sistas do is 100%. She's the total package. That girl is smart, sexy, loyal, and I bet she rides a mean dick. Gawd! I love my morenas._

_Tony Appallino: Yo, so who's his girl? Admin, are you #TeamLightSkin or #TeamDarkSkin?_

* * *

The Freeman home was bustling with activity. The night of November 8th, 2016 would finally bring the spectacle of the 2016 Election to rest. Granddad was in his chair: he mainly slept, but he randomly woke up to converse or fuss. He wasn't really watching the news; he voted for Clinton and that was that. His interest stopped after he casted his vote. Tom was the complete opposite. He was buzzing with energy. He was decked in a blue _I'm With Her_ shirt and an Uncle Sam hat. Sarah was sitting calmly at the end of a couch; she was wearing a matching shirt. Her focus was solely on the television. Uncle Ruckus wore a bright red _Make America Great Again_ cap with a _Trump That Bitch_ shirt; he sat the furthest from the group occasionally picking fights with the Freemans and Dubois. Riley was brushing his waves in the mirror, his cornrows long gone. He checked himself out, before turning a small portion of his attention on the TV. CNN was announcing the votes in each state.

Huey sat in the corner reading Post Black by Ytasha Womack. He'd read it many years ago, around the age of twelve. The election was boring him so he picked up the commentary to pass the time. After Sanders lost, Huey lost interest in the Trump/Clinton fight. Everyone knew the election was rigged; Clinton would win, oligarchy and white supremacy would reign supreme. He was barely listening to the anchors. Jazmine was sitting on the floor between his legs reading her own book, an African American historical fiction, Forbidden by Beverly Jenkins. Jazmine had become an avid fan of this author. Those books taught her things she didn't know about black history and race in a way that didn't scare her off. She was so engaged with this genre that Forbidden was the tenth Beverly Jenkins book she'd read. Jazmine wondered if she could get Huey to read them. Would he get bored of the romance? Maybe the black characters and author would hold him until the end. Then they could discuss it. She thought about asking Tanzania, but she wanted to share with Huey first.

Jazmine blushed when she noticed Huey looking at her. She felt so connected to him; both of them, ignoring the bullshit on the outside, reading, learning about their culture. Jazmine couldn't wait to discuss the things she'd learned. Tom plopped down beside her. "This is so exciting, like a dream come true. This was your first time voting and it was for the first female president! Are you ready to witness history? Can you feel it?!"

"Sure daddy." Jazmine nervously ran her fingers through her twist-out. Tom didn't notice her anxiety.

"Man fuck all that noise," Riley sneered. "I got fiddy right here that say Trump wins."

"Well, well, well, looks like this nigger done move from the field to the big house." Ruckus said wistfully.

Tom gasped. "Riley you're a Trump supporter? You voted for Trump?!"

"Nigga, I'm sixteen! I just about my money. Have you looked around? Trump is easy money. The only Hillary signs on this block are yours and Zany's."

Tom was scandalized. "You know what, you're on! Rationality and love is going to win out tonight. Clinton will be the nominee!"

"Over my cold, dead body!" exclaimed Ruckus.

"Whateva nigga," Riley said shrugging taking Tom's bet.

"Might as well take the bet," Huey mused. "She is rigged to win."

"Don't say that. Clinton is going to keep us in the Obama highlight."

Huey sounded even more monotone to Tom. "So more of the same? Like a conservative."

Sarah decided to help Tom out. She'd prefered Sanders, but once he lost, she supported Clinton. "Well yeah, but healthcare and LGBTQ rights are very liberal."

"Yeah, but the DNC's treatment of Sanders was very fascist."

"You're not going to ruin this for us Huey! She's going to win and we're going to be happy about it, Right Robert?" Tom asked, wanting backup.

"Umm hmm, I want to live in the Clinton years again. Yep, that was the best time for black folks. And no I don't want to hear your nagging. Blah, blah, blah crime bill... Blah, blah, blah, mass jailing... We had Comic View, Friday, Martin, A Different World, and all the soft, sweet, sex music, and the twerk, twerk, twerk... Yeah... I want the 90s again."

"For once I'm with Nig 1 and Nig 2. Killary Clieton ain't fit to step one lizard claw into the White House. I don't matter how many monkeys she killed. I hate her, you hate her, everyone hates her-"

"Not me!"

"Everyone hates her, but she got the popular vote? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, you can't get fooled again." Everyone stared at Ruckus in disbelief. They wondered if he heard himself sometimes. "Such a great quote probably went over your jigaboo brains. ...Not you Sara, never you."

"Yeah, this is why I vote blue."

**Later...**

Jazmine finished her book and decided to watch the news with everyone. She was very confused by what she saw. The news had told her that Hillary would win in a landslip. But the red bar was longer. "Oh my God! It looks like she's losing!"

"Yeah, but it's not over yet. She'll pull through." Tom reasoned.

Huey's eyebrow raised. He honestly didn't expect this, but the more he thought about it, the more the results made sense. He was glad he didn't put money on Riley's bet. That so-called fringe base was making a public display in white supremacy. Donald Trump was going to win. "Damn, even I didn't see this coming"

_"The projected winner, Donald J Trump..."_

The Freeman house went silent for ten seconds. Riley broke it. "Yeah nigga, yeah! Pay me my money!"

"Hot damn! Whooooo! Finally a real president! A white man! Finally order is restored, white is back in the White House! Lord I just wish my poor, sweet nigger mama, Bunny, was still around to see this... This is a fine night indeed."

"Oh help us Lord!" Granddad bellowed. "It was going to be the 90's again. Bill. Weed. Head. Happiness. How could this happen?"

"Is this a joke? Obviously this is a joke. This can't be real. No way. Just no way. Turn the channel." Tom flipped to see MSNBC, local news, Current TV, Univision, and Fox News were all saying the same thing. "No fucking way! How can this bumbling, fat, orange fuck win the- FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! FUCKING SHIT DAMNIT! That's it! We're going to fucking Canada! That's the end of America! The world is ending. This is the end of days!"

Jazmine's heart raced. She thought about the news she'd seen. The Trump supporters pushing that black woman, that guy punching the man in North Carolina, the taunts. She felt sick. "Are we going to be shipped back to Africa by Nazis?!"

"Possibly!" Tom said hysterically, enraged his candidate didn't win.

Jazmine teared up. "But I don't like Nazis. Nazis are mean!"

"Well the next Reich is coming sweetie! I just-" Tom broke down. "Oh Jazmine, I tried to give you a better life! I don't know how this happened baby. Daddy's sorry, forgive me!"

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry too! It's my fault. I voted for Jill Stein!"

Tom stopped hugging Jazmine, "What?! How could you?!"

"Forgive me daddy; I'm sorry!"

"I don't even know you anymore! Who are you?! You're not my daughter!"

"Tom!"

"No, you poisoned her Sara! You and this Bernie Sanders, old man fetish!"

Sarah wasn't amused. "Okay, you're being ridiculous."

Robert agreed. "Yeah Tom, shut the fuck up."

"Her choice was terrible, but she made it on her own," Huey said defending Jazmine. "You should be happy she thought for herself." Huey certainly didn't put her up to it. They'd never talked about politics one-on-one before. They rarely talked about third parties during lunch with their group. This meant Jazmine researched and made her own choice. He looked at Jazmine's phone. He'd expected to see her playing a game or on Facebook, but she was using her Kindle app. Jazmine was reading; this was another pleasant surprise. He liked this change in her.

"You really mean that Huey?" He gave her a look. He wasn't one for lying and he wasn't superfluous with his words. Knowing Huey approved made her smile. She felt smart and rebellious; she instantly forgot her moment of regret.

Tom glared at Huey. "You turned my baby against me, against Hillary Clinton!"

"I did it on my own! Huey didn't even vote!"

"Why are you even dating him?!"

"Tom stop it! You do this every time a conservative wins. You're not about to hassle the children." Sarah rubbed her head in frustration.

Tom sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry, Jazmine. I just got scared from the results because I don't understand how someone like him could have won."

Huey rolled his eyes. It was obvious how Clinton lost. He just thought the system would rig it so she would win. Jazmine twirled a lock of her hair. "I just wanted to help people. I wanted to end the wars, fix the environment and go to college." Jazmine's phone vibrated. It was a text from Tanzania.

_Jazzy? Did you watch the news? -Zany_

_Yeah. We're freaking out. -Jazzy_

Me too. What a shock! I voted for her, lesser of two evils you know... -Zany

_I voted third party._ Jazmine texted, biting her lip.

_Oh well it was based on electoral college, not popular vote. Don't feel bad. -Zany_

_:( -Jazzy_

_Aww -Zany_

_I hate politics. -Jazzy_

_I'm bummed too. -Zany_

_Also mad. :( President Trump? That doesn't even sound presidential. We'll be the laughing stock of the entire world. What will our allies say? What if he starts a war with China? Will he really build a wall? -Zany_

_You're freaking out like my dad. -Jazzy_

_My dad is cussing too. I love Otis. Weird time to have Hiro over though. -Zany_

_Hiro is over? Details! -Jazzy_

Jazmine squealed when she saw Tanzania's response. It was a selfie she took; Hiro was holding her, kissing a spot underneath her cheek, but slightly above her neck. She looked adorable, smiling, but blushing from his kiss. Jazmine smiled hard. They were so cute. She always thought Tanzania would end up with Caesar, but since he never made a move, that thought became fleeting. Jazmine practically shoved the phone in Huey's face. He looked at the photo of the couple and nodded in acknowledgement. Huey tried to ignore the animosity he felt. Otomo was nice, but this was a devastating loss for the black man. Huey wondered if Caesar knew. Although he'd never said it, Huey knew Caesar had been bothered by the doctored photo of him and Tanzania from Rags to One Bitch. Now she was taken for real. "Damn," Huey said out loud.

Jazmine frowned. "What do you mean by damn?"

"Nothing..."

Jazmine frowned. Insecurities were beginning to plague her. She folded her arms and walked out the door. Huey watched her leave and didn't bother chasing her.

* * *

The next day Huey went to Caesar's home to hang out. After they finished their homework, they decided to continue their old habit of watching a terrible black movie. This time they were watching No Good Deed. They took turns ripping the plot, troupes and dialogue before Huey cut it off because he couldn't take the torture anymore. Without realizing what he was doing, Huey found himself back on his page again.

"You still looking at those comments?" Caesar asked, concerned.

"Yeah..."

"You need to stop; it's starting to take a toll on you man."

"I'm good, but this..." Huey shook his head. "We're supposed to be a unit. Our people are really fucking damaged. There's a lot of hurt and rage."

"And also coonery. Delete the post, Huey. It's alright to so something for yourself. You got to think about your mental health, you know?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine."

"But are you good?" Huey asked his question looking straight into Caesar's eyes.

Caesar shrugged. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He had a small smile on his face, but hurt was in his eyes. "I should have just asked her out."

"Yeah, you should have. Why didn't you?"

Caesar was silent for a bit. "Cause you like her."

"..."

"..."

"Really?" Caesar nodded. "Stupid..." Huey muttered. He cussed before admitting something to Caesar. "I don't like the person I'm becoming."

Caesar thought about the way Huey would avert his eyes when looking at their new friend, how mad she made him, how he took her from that riled crowd. "You fell for her."

"No, not at all; but I wanted to smash. I wanted her real bad." Caesar understood. "I look at these comments and I realize that even though some of it is garbage, some of it's true. This girl read me for who I really am. Who the fuck am I to be telling other black folks what they should be doing. And everything thing I thought I knew, I don't." Huey punched the armrest of the couch. "I can't act like it's their fault. I was never the leader they deserved. I should have known it the moment I fell for Jazmine."

"You really need to delete this post. I've never seen you like this. You are what we need. But it gets hard. You're not invincible. We'll be alright; you'll be alright."

Huey shook his head. Caesar was wrong. He's fake and had been fake from the start. Huey thought about his time in Chicago. He hadn't grown up in a bad part of Chicago; he'd never been in the hood. His father was a cop and his mother was a news anchor. They were middle class. He could remember his dad, Robert's only son, and his affinity for gangsta rap and movies. Their mother would always read to them, but Riley would always manage to escape and run to their dad and watch TV with him. William said it wouldn't matter because Riley was too young to understand what was going on. He'd never been more wrong. The only time Huey really watched TV was for the news, this way he could see his mother before she came home. The news was always bleak and dismal: politics, death, shootings. The only positivity was seeing his mother, Shanika Tyler Freeman. Unfortunately, Huey would learn how cruel life could be when his father got shot. He was in another city, pulled over by a racists cop; despite Willie having a badge himself, he would never make it home to see his wife and sons. Shanika reported her own husbands murder. She didn't cry. She stated the facts; she continued to live and raised her sons. Huey always thought that was true strength. He'd always wanted to emulate her. She was the smartest person she knew. She always knew what was going on in the world. She fought for justice, her people, and her family. That costed Shanika her life. Shanika was exposing a plant for improperly disposing wastes. A month after the story broke, she was diagnosed with cancer, and died. The settled with granddad and paid for their house, Huey and Riley's college, and expenses. This is why they were in Woodcrest.

Huey hated himself for that. The system killed his parents, white men and corporations took two of the people he'd loved most in the world and he was living off them.

_Admin has so much to say about what other Blacks should be doing, but doesn't take his own advice. How down can you be when you're dating a yellow bitch. #SoCalledConsciousBrothah_

_You can delete this page if you want. It's your right, but don't act like it's our fault. Go tell that to your white bitch. We don't owe you anything. You talk big, but at the end of the day you're still a nigga. Even worse, you're a typical nigga._

He was fake for being with Jazmine. They shouldn't be together. Huey swallowed. He should be with anyone. Was he even worthy of love?

Huey's thoughts continued to spiral downward. He turned to Caesar and told him he was headed home. Huey wasn't going anywhere in particular. Midway through his walking, Huey realized he wasn't happy. Usually he felt restless: disturbed by the state of the world, swept in a desire for change, and a burning passion for the future. Right now he didn't really feel anything. He also felt like doing nothing. He didn't feel like reading, studying, watching the news, arguing, protesting, or even talking.

Huey's phone buzzed.

_Hey, you're on my mind. There's nothing going on, but I hope you come by. There's something I want to show you. -Jazzy_

Of course it's her. Huey didn't understand it. Everyone was right. Tom was right. Why was she with him? She was so good, one of the best things in this world. When he looked at her he saw the world's potential, he saw the future. He saw beauty, a manifestation of what even a drop of African blood has done for man. She was goodness incarnate. Pure in ways neither him nor the world would ever touch. And he loved her for it. Huey thought about his days in Chicago sitting at home waiting for his parents, watching hours of the world's miseries until his mother's smiling face graced the screen. It was strange that Jazmine was filling that role, she was nothing like his mother, not in personality nor looks. Huey decided to go to her. He was tired. Nothing was making sense. Just like the commenter said, he was running to Jazmine. This might be the night he deleted that page.

**(A/N) I honestly haven't been myself. Sorry for the long update.**

_**Next Chapter: Huey and Jazmine learn about themselves.** _


	7. Loving You Is Complicated

_Keisha Thompson: I can't believe this thread is still going especially on the issue of who admin is dating. His girlfriend is black! His girlfriend is black! His girlfriend is black. Honestly, there's no such thing as half-black. Black is a culture. There's no country called Black. You can be half-French, half-Kenyan, but you can't be half black. You're either Black or not. Y'all kill me with this half-Black thing._

_Yonisha Mack: I like what you said Keisha. I wish more black people felt the same way you do. Every time I try to talk about the struggles of being biracial in the black community people tell me to shut up, tell me I have it good, and to check my privilege. How privileged can being biracial be if a good chunk of the race doesn't want to claim me? People look at me disgustedly when I tell them my mom is white. Sometimes people only date me for my lighter skin. They don't want to get to know the real me. For a long time I felt like I didn't belong. My white side definitely didn't want to claim me; whether I'm black isn't unanimous. Personally, I always identified with black. My name is Yonisha for fucks sake!_

_Terra Walters: If I had a biracial child, I'd only acknowledge it as black. What would be the point of doing anything else? Society would only see it as black._

_Hannah Powers: I don't know why we are doing this anyway. This is why racism still exists, because we keep bringing race into everything. This post wasn't even originally about race. I personally don't see race. As long as you're nice to me, I'll be nice you. I just don't think race should have a place in the new millennium._

_Quentin Jones: Race shouldn't matter; honestly all lives should matter. I don't like to be identified as black. All power to you if you do. I just never fit into the typical black man mold. I don't really like sport or Hip-Hop. I've always been the type to dye my hair and hang out with the alternative kids in school. It's the only place where I felt like I belonged. Other black people in grade school would tease me and beat me up. They'd call me faggot, pussy, sell out, and Uncle Tom. In college I found other quote black guys that feel the same way I do._

_Stephan Stephens: You bitches is crazy! And the faggot who commented above me is a tap dancing jiggaboo. Black is black. You either fit in or you don't. Get over it and get out the way._

_Lor Truman: This post was about Sandra Bland who you guys definitely have forgotten through this foolishness. Reading all these comments seeing how far you guys have gone away from the issue, SANDRA BLAND, makes my stomach turn. You want to know what else makes my stomach turn. Knowing that since Sandra Bland there have been soooooooooooo many others. And what have you niggas been doing? Arguing over the administrator's girlfriend? Team Light Skin?! Team Dark Skin?! Hotepness?! Coonery and Buffoonery?! Look I get that we have a lot of division in our community; they're the remnants of slavery and Jim Crow. I'm not saying that we should get over these microaggressions overnight. Let's just not let them distract us like it's been doing._

_Riley Freeman commented: lmao u niggas wilin' (laughing with tears emoji)_

* * *

Jazmine looked at herself in the mirror and realized for the first time, probably in life, she was completely happy with what she saw. She had on a form fitting garnet sweater, dark blue jeans, and a simple black headband. She smiled at herself before looking at an email. A couple schools finally got back to her with information on undergraduates. She was torn between majors: sociology, peace and conflict resolution, international global studies, and African-American history. They all interested her narrowing down which one she would study was difficult. She knew she would do well in whatever she studied. She was so full of self confidence both physically and intellectually. It was a wonderful feeling.

Jazmine told her dilemma to her parents; she was so excited that she was talking a mile a minute. Sarah just smiled at her, happy that her daughter was happy. Tom tried to keep it together, but broke down in tears realizing his daughter was about to grow up and leave him. "I guess it doesn't matter. In the grand scheme, this stuff doesn't become super concentrated until you get your Masters."

"Masters?!" Tom choked. "You do it baby, reach for the stars!"

"Oh daddy, it's not the stars. I'm no Katherine C Johnson."

"Who?"

Jazmine cocked her head to the side. She assumed her father knew black history. He was in the NAACP! "Katherine Johnson, you know NASA... NACA..."

"Oh Taraji P Henson! From that movie Hidden Fences. Oh it was amazing." Tom accidentally merged Fences and Hidden Figures; he'd seen them both when they came out. Like most, he thought they were groundbreaking. He felt inspired, but then returned back to his life without changing. He never bothered looking into the lives of those hidden figures to learn more.

"Well y-yeah, I do mean her character, but Katherine Johnson was a real person. Dorothy Vaughn and Mary Jackson are real people."

Sarah smiled. Her daughter was so smart. She always knew she was. "You're just a regular Einstein now."

"Mary Frances Berry, mommy, advocate and historian. Science stuff and math still really confuse me. Anyway, I think I'm going over to Cindy's house today. We haven't hung out in so long."

"Okay Jazzy, call or text when you get there."

Jazmine waved to her folks who were in awe of her. Who was Mary Berry? As quickly as the name registered, it was forgotten and the Dubois parents went about their day. Jazmine shivered in her mother's Altima. She pressed the gas and pushed the button to start. She hummed to the top Forty playing on her Satellite radio until she got to the McPherson mansion. She entered a code and drove in when the gate opened. Cindy was outside waiting for her.

"Guurrrllll, it's been a minute."

Jazmine threw the keys in her bag and hugged Cindy. "I know. It has been forever. I have so much to tell you!"

"And I've got so much to tell you. You'll never guess who bae is." Jazmine shrugged. They no longer went to the same school. She had no way of guessing. She was shocked Cindy didn't tell her on Snapchat, their primary means of communication. "I got me a real nigga, Jazmine. Real talk, he's the one." Jazmine frowned. Nigga? What did she mean by that? A black guy? It couldn't be. The only black men their age were the Freeman brothers and Caesar. Caesar didn't like her (neither did Huey honestly), Riley only committed to himself, and Huey was hers. She had no idea who Cindy was talking about. She also didn't like her saying that word, but she ignored it. "Ed Wuncler the Third"

Jazmine was taken aback. "What?!"

"Yeah, he's bae now. He's Man Crush Everyday. He's everything I've ever wanted in a man. Tall, light skin, pretty eyes," Jazmine was a little confused with Cindy's description of her ideal man. It's like she heard it somewhere before. "A rough neck nigga who ain't afraid to get dirty out here in these streets." Cindy's blue eyes glazed with happiness and wonder; she sighed affectionately. "We got that hood love. Nobody understands our shit."

"..."

"What? Spill, what's up?"

"Cindy, it's just. He's thirty-something. He could be our father!"

"Pfffttt, that's it? Old niggas always tryin ta holla. At least now it's not gross. I'm eighteen! By law, I'm a grown ass women." Cindy flipped her hair behind her back. "We do grown ass things and I love it. Hood shit. Gangsta shit. Freaky shit." Cindy got a mischievous look on her face. "He's not my father, but he sure is zaddy."

"What have your parents said?"

"Who cares, fuck'em." Her parents, mainly her father, usually had something fucked up to say about the people she associated with. Mr. McPhearson was cruel about anyone who was poorer than him or not his color, even if they weren't white they needed the "proper" upbringing and lineage for him to not cast them off as garbage. Ironically, he would support Cindy's relationship with Ed Wuncler III if he knew. Wigger or not, insane or not, dangerous or not, unintelligent or not, Ed Wuncler III was a wealthy, ivy league WASP with centuries deep connections. Cindy did her best to spare Jazmine of what her father thought about her. He hated the Dubois, the Freemans, the Jenkins, the Caesars, the Goodloves, Frederick (Gangstalicious) and his partner, the Cornishes (Flonominal), A Pimp Named Slickback and his hoes, the Uberwitzes and the other Jewish families of Woodcrest. Cindy didn't feel like the same thing happening again with her already questionable relationship. She was going to continue her fling until she ended it. She didn't care what anyone thought, not even Jazmine. Cindy just wished Jazmine had been in awe of her relationship like she was of Jazmine's relationship with Huey. Cindy had been a fan of "Juey" even before they saw each other that way. Cindy wished she had someone as perfect for her as they were for each other. The blonde girl sighed. "Anyway, how are you and your boo?"

Jazmine's frown deepened. She honestly didn't want to talk about her relationship right now. There was nothing wrong with them, but she had a dilemma that wasn't about him or their future. It was just about her for once! She was torn between majors. Even though it was minor, it was the first time in a while Jazmine's mind was preoccupied with herself. Answering Cindy's question, she settled with. "We're good. We've been preparing for the future. I'm torn between everything with college! In state/out-of-state, PWI or HBCU, my major! It's so frustrating and exciting! What college are you going to?"

"Wherever my bitchass dad went I guess. Don't matter. I'm just there for the parties."

"Parties are fun. I wonder if I'll join a sorority. Will I be able to make it? Do you think I'd be a pretty AKA? Memes say they're stuck up though. Maybe we should attend the same school. Do you want to room with me?"

"Hell yes! This is going to be awesome. I'll go wherever you go."

Jazmine beamed. "I was going to say that! Now to decide on a major, what do you think: African-American history, international global studies, peace and conflict resolutions, or sociology?"

Cindy shook her head. "Peace and what now? AfAm history? Girl, Huey got you whipped for sure."

Jazmine knew Cindy didn't mean anything by that, but now she was ready to leave. Not everything she did revolved around Huey. She had a mind and life of her own. Her majors were about her interest. Why would anyone think Huey gave a fuck about Peace and Conflict Resolution? Huey wanted revolution by any means. He'd been a wanted man! Jazmine was doing this for herself. She wanted to make the world a better place. She wanted to help the poor, the hungry, children, elders, and animals. She wanted to help her community. All of that was her. Maybe she had been too wrapped up in Huey.

Before Jazmine could tell Cindy what was on her mind, the blonde's phone rang. It was Wuncler III. Jazmine could tell by the way Cindy picked up the phone that their conversation for today was over. Jazmine mouthed that she was heading out. Cindy mouthed if she wanted her to hang up. Jazmine shook her head no and left the McPhearson mansion. She sighed and decided to make her way back to Timid Deer. Once she was there she debated going left to the Freeman home, or right into Thugnificient's. Jazmine hit the signal and drove into Jenkins' household.

Jazmine rang the doorbell. She remembered years ago when the doorbell was just a pretty lady speaking. Now it was an ordinary chime. Tanzania's mother, Solene, answered the door. Jazmine blushed at the dark skinned beauty with the teeny afro. Mrs. Jenkins' proportions were too defined: the result of cardio and waist training. She had toned arms, thick thighs, and an ample behind. In Jazmine's opinion, Solene was more beautiful than Tanzania; they obviously favored, but Solene's age made her more sexy. The Dubois girl decided she owed Cindy an apology. Her eyes zeroed on Solene's thick lips, coated in dark red lipstick, as she said in her French-Carribean accent, "What a nice surprise. Tanzanie, votre ami est là!"

"It better not be no nigga at the door!" Thugnificient screamed from seemingly nowhere. Jazmine jumped as Thugnificent scoped her and the premise out to determine if there was a male presence. Seeing just Jazmine, he gave her his megawatt smile. "Sup, lil' bit. Hey baby girl, it's um, uh, Lil' Bit!"

"I'm coming!" Zany rushed to the door with her little sister Isadora on her hip. Isadora was biologically Thugnificent's, but someone from the outside wouldn't automatically know Tanzania wasn't from the way he treated both girls. "Jazmine! No lie, I was just thinking about you. Come on."

Tanzania placed Isadora down and let her walk. Isadora followed her older sister to her room. "I wanna stay withchu, Tanzanie! Steven Universe 'bout ta be on any minute!"

Jazmine's eyes sparkled. "I love that show."

"Okay, but we'll watch it later, Isa. I 'aveta tell Jazmine something." Isadora pouted, but Tanzania ignored her, pulling Jazmine into her room and closing it. She sat Jazmine on the bed and flopped beside her. They sat in silence for two minutes before Tanzania burst into tears. Jazmine jumped, but immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. Tanzania embraced her back and buried her face in Jazmine's shoulder. "Hiro forgot ta sign out of Twitter before he left."

"What's wrong, Zany? Is he cheating?" Tanzania shook her head no. "Is he moving?" Another no. Jazmine frowned. "I don't know what else could have you so upset."

"Hiro's cousin. 'is cousin DMed 'im. I h-hit the translate button an-" Tanzania caught her breath. She tried to control her words. "He hates me!"

"Hates you? Nobody who's ever met you could hate you."

"'e 'as and 'e does. 'im don' understand 'ow 'iro could be wid da product of a stripper and a rapper. 'im say Rag fa One Bitch g'wan embarrass der family. 'im say dat I'm ugly and stupid." Tanzania listened to herself and remembered another complaint of her through Hiro's cousin. " _He_ says my English is terrible... He and Hiro are at odds now and it's because of me."

"I'm sorry."

"I've been crying since I read it. It's my fault for clicking it."

"...Is it his whole family or is it just his cousin."

"The message implied more, but-"

"Ignore it." Jazmine pulled Zany away from her shoulder and wiped her eyes. "Ignore it. Interracial relationships are not easy. ...if you want I could give you my mom's number and you two could talk about it."

"Yeah... I'd like that. I feel stupid for cryin' like this." Zany shook her head and wiped her face. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with having feelings. We don't always have to be perfect."

"God, I love you. You're everything." Jazmine laughed at that. It was only recently that she'd gained this self confidence. "My feelings still hurt. I tink it might be 'cause they're still talking bout us on 'uey's page and Rags ta One Bitch."

"Still? Maybe that's why Huey's been so down lately."

Tanzania rolled her eyes. "How can you tell happy 'uey from sad 'uey?"

"Not funny. ...I'm terrible."

Zany's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Huey's sad. I mean he's really depressed. He doesn't really go out or talk much; but instead of being there for him, I've been only focusing on me. I've been honestly ignoring his depression. I'm really not good."

"..."

"I haven't even asked how to help him. Usually I do. I just wanted to focus on me and school. It's not that I don't love him, I just wanted to do my own thing."

It was Tanzania's turn to hold her friend. "There's nothing wrong with that. You 'ave to love yourself before you love anyone else. You should talk to 'im."

"...I'm so glad you moved here. I know we haven't known each other long, but you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"I miss seeing you everyday. I miss seeing the guys everyday. Oh my God, I miss school!" Jazmine shrieked in horror before crashing on her friend's bed. "I miss cheerleading; and lunch!"

"I miss lunch too."

"That's it! I'm inviting everyone out. Just you, me, Huey, Caesar, and Riley. Where should we go?"

Zany shrugged. "Starbucks?"

"Yes! It'll just be like lunch time at school that way." Tanzania got what Jazmine was hinting at and burst into laughter.

* * *

Tanzania was certain that she hated Huey Freeman. She wondered why she agreed to go on this outing knowing he'd be there. Like usual, they were in a debate and butting heads. This time it was about Black people saying Merry Christmas. "There's nothing wrong with Black people being Christian! 'ave you read the Bible? Nothing, but Africa and the Middle East in that text."

"The average Christian doesn't read the Bible. It doesn't help that media portrays Jesus as a white brunette with 2A hair. Christianity has ruined the world. It's still damaging our people. I'm not even talking about the Mark of Ham bullshit either. Niggas getting shot everyday and their families are on TV talking about forgiveness. Forgiveness? What about vengeance?! Hell, what about justice!" Huey felt more strongly about this than anything. His family had been rare; the cop who shot his dad was jailed and they had reparations. However, Huey and his family weren't average black Americans. Huey and Riley's dad had been a cop. Blue lives mattered.

"I'm witchu on that shit," Riley said shockingly. "If I die the last thing I'd want is for your and granddad to bitch out. Nah nigga, rampage. Justice for Riley, don't stop til the streets riot."

"Don't talk like that. I don't like to think of any of us dying. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you." Jazmine felt tears prick in her eyes. She wanted a good time. This conversation wasn't fun.

"Rampage!" Riley said, doubling down.

"Seek justice." Caesar said calmly.

"Move on." Huey and Tanzania said at the same time. They looked at each other wondering what the other was thinking. Tanzania ignored that weird moment and continued to argue her point. "I think you all are ignoring what they mean. Forgiveness isn't about ignoring all these murders, it's about not feeling hate."

Riley scoffed. "Fuck that noise. I'll never forgive the bitch ass cop that shot my old man. Never."

Tanzania looked at Huey. His eyes burned with the same hatred. Tanzania always thought that the moral high ground was best, but she'd never been in that situation. She didn't know what she'd do if it was her family. She didn't know what she'd do if it was her friends. Was she strong enough to take her own advice? "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know." Jazmine was hurt. She didn't know anything about Huey and Riley's parents. She'd never asked; Huey never told. Looking at the Freeman brothers she could tell they'd been a major part of their lives. She swallowed. What were their names? Where was their mom? What did they look like? When did this happen? Why hadn't Huey told her this before?

Riley shrugged. "Eh, it's whatever. I'm still gonna say Merry Christmas though. I like gifts."

Caesar decided to weigh in. "Christmas is too commercialized. It has too many of our people out of sorts, even those that don't believe." Caesar thought about relatives that literally don't eat so their children could have a good Christmas. At first he thought it was noble, but now he felt like it was insanity. The essentials were more important than material things.

" _Holidays_ make people do good things they wouldn't ordinarily do. But that isn't always negative. Sometimes Christmas the only time of the year people donate to charity, volunteer, and do some good will! Christmas got my parents together. I love Christmas. I'll always love Christmas. I usually say _Happy Holidays_ though."

Call it ghetto, the Jenkins family didn't care. The holidays brought that family together in the most unusual way. Thugnificent was alone on Christmas Eve. He usually went over to Derrick's house for the holidays, but he was still miffed that Otis got him fired from his job. It'd been hellish for Derrick to find another. To cheer himself up, Thugnificent got a lap dance from the hot stripper with an accent he'd screwed with on and off. He asked if she was going to be back the next day. He didn't have anywhere else to go and he didn't want to be lonely. She told him she was going to be home with her kid; he told her he liked kids and told her things he'd done with Riley as examples. She laughed and invited him for lunch, thinking the obscure time would make him pass. Instead Otis was delighted. For the first time in a while he wasn't looking to smash and go; he wanted company. Otis arrived on time with food and presents. Solene was surprised when she saw him outside her door, struggling. She helped him bring everything in, but let him know that Tanzania had fixed lunch for them. Thugnificent was a little caught off guard to see that Solene had a daughter instead of a son, but rolled with it. He complimented the girl's cooking as if was the best thing he'd ever tasted; he hadn't had home-cooked food in years. Tanzania was distrustful when she first saw him, but watching him talk, open gifts, and be goofy with her mother made her give Otis a shot. He stayed until the New Year hit; each day, the three grew increasingly attached to each other. Solene and Tanzania were depressed after he left; neither female thought they'd see him again. They were wrong. Every time he was in Atlanta he came to see them. He missed nothing: not an awards ceremony, graduation, dance, recital, birthday, Halloween, 4th of July, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, New Year, Easter, and especially not Christmas. Although they never outright claimed each other, Solene and Otis stopped dating other people (unless one of them wanted to make the other jealous). Solene blocked any woman from getting close to the former rapper; Otis made her stop stripping. When Solene got pregnant with Isadora, Thugnificent didn't seem surprised. He took Tanzania to school and muttered, _"Shit, guess I got two kids then."_ They got married when Tanzania was contacted by ICE. A reality show soon followed.

Jazmine imagined Tanzania's parents' love story a lot differently than it happened. She squealed in delight from her romantic thoughts. "That's so sweet. I've always wanted to get engaged around Christmas." Riley called Jazmine gay. Huey scoffed.

Tanzania giggled and agreed. "Me too." Caesar was silent.

The biracial teen finished her macchiato and decided to weigh in on the topic despite of the tangent she created. "I guess it's subjective. I think Christianity has been overall positive for the black community. It was black churches were activism took place during the Civic Rights Movement. I know it wasn't the only place, but there was a lot more cover hosting their meeting in church than anywhere else. They needed that cover; we all know what happened to the Black Panther Party. Black churches serve a function in our communities. Whether it's keeping people off the street, taking people to vote, or teaching black children how to read and write when their schools, our schools, don't, they do it. Or at least they used to... I can't deny the rampant corruption of churches especially in terms of sexuality and sexual assault victims. Christianity seems like it's best used for evil purposes when people don't study the Bible. Slaves weren't allowed to read the Bible and even if they could they took out half of Genesis and all of Exodus! Restricting knowledge is essential for control. It's disturbingly evil! It makes me sick to even think about at times! But even though there are many submissive themes in the Bible there are also many blatant anti-establishment, revolution themes too. Many people ignore how loving and anti-establishment Jesus was. And I think our people can relate to his crucifixion more than anybody. So I'm with Tanzania, I guess." Everyone looked at Jazmine as if she grew a third eye. Huey wanted to counter her argument, but he was so impressed with her new knowledge that he didn't. "What?"

"Nothing, just a good point." Tanzania liked what Jazmine said. Her position had too much emotion, but Jazmine had some facts.

Jazmine giggled. "I missed this."

"We live down the road." Huey mentioned dryly.

Jazmine huffed. Huey could be so literal at times. "I missed all of us together, hanging out, we don't do this at home. We have a finite time together before we graduate. I love you guys so much, I wish we could be this way forever."

"Gay..." Riley muttered.

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at Riley and hooked her cellphone on a selfie stick. "Please?" Tanzania scooted closer to Jazmine and positioned herself to look natural, but also give her a good angle; some of the photos she cuddled with Jazmine, others she focused on herself. Jazmine wrapped her free arm around a disinterested Huey; some she forced romance on Huey, others she emphasized her friendship with Zany, a couple photos she made herself look cute and silly. Riley cocked his head to the side, lowered his eyes, and gave a half-smirk, some he bit his bottom lip. Caesar just looked at the camera, smiling in some, serious in others. Jazmine looked through them and grew giddy. "One of these is my new cover photo."

"Send 'em to me, I'm going to stay 'ere a bit longer. I tink I wan' a caffeine high."

Riley noticed a classmate of his that owed him money. His chill demeanor went sour. "And I got some bidness to take care of."

"I'll be out here too. I'll ride with Zany. You two go ahead," Jazmine gave Caesar a gracious smile. She appreciated that her friends wanted her to spend some time with Huey. She didn't realize how much she'd missed being around him through their brief absence.

Huey and Jazmine were quiet during most of their ride in the Altima. Neither of them could find a reason for their disappearance. Huey was shocked Jazmine hadn't sought him out before today; he felt childish for not being the one to contact her first. He had no words. He couldn't explain why he was so distant. Honestly, he'd mainly slept. "Did you have fun, Huey?"

Huey looked into Jazmine's inquisitive green eyes. Yeah, he had a decent time. He'd wondered where this side of her had come from. He'd always known she could do this: learn about her people and form her own opinions. She just needed more self esteem and awareness. Many people wondered why he was with Jazmine when the difference in their intellect seemed so vast; but she was loyal, sweet, optimistic, and could learn. Huey wondered what else she learned. "Yeah it was okay."

"I want to meet up and see everyone again before the New Year. I promise I won't make you say Merry Christmas," she joked. "Sorry I've been distant."

"You don't have to apologize. I was ghost too."

"...I sort of know what I want to study in college: African-American history, international global studies, peace and conflict resolutions, or sociology."

"I could see any of them. Peace and conflict studies sound the most like you. You could double-major. You should, if you're paying $60,000 for paper you might as well get the most out of it."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the semi-compliment. I'm really excited. I love learning, Huey. I can't describe what it's been like since taking after school classes and reading more. It's like all the secrets in the world have been brought to the light. I feel like I understand everyone better: myself, you, Cindy, your grandpa, Uncle Ruckus, my dad, everyone!"

"..."

"For the first time in my life I'm happy to be me. Everything that our people have been through, especially as a black woman. I'm so proud of us. So proud to be called that. I loved that when I looked through history I could see women that looked like me, that looked like Tanzania. I know you told me from the start, but I finally feel like I belong. I know I'm worth something. I can be whatever. I can be smart, dumb, pretty, ugly, athletic, artistic, mathematic, spiritual, a leader, a follower, a supporter. I'm just now learning this and I'm a little overwhelmed, but happy." Jazmine realized that she'd passed Timid Deer. She was just driving. "I want to see what you see Huey. I want to help you. Nothing's changed, I still want to be your wife. I'll always be at your side."

"You don't want to see what I see. I'm not happy."

Jazmine pulled over and put on her hazard lights. She unbuckled and straddled Huey. "I can make you happy."

"..."

"I know I'm not your type. I've always known that. I think that's why Zany's presence shook me; because I was no longer the closest to your type. You didn't have to settle for me anymore. You know, these lessons were honestly to changed myself to keep you. I even thought about tanning to get darker. Now I realize how silly that was. I inadvertently learned about myself. Now what I'm doing is for me. Even being with you is for me. Aren't I selfish?" Jazmine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Huey stopped her. "The last thing I'd want is for you to change yourself for me. All of that went through your mind? Why? Why change yourself to please me? I thought I made it clear what I think about you."

Jazmine gave him a melancholic smile. "...you're the only one that ever made me feel like I belonged. You're the only person that's called me beautiful and meant it. You knew me before I knew me."

Huey laughed bitterly. "I treat you badly."

"You don't!"

"I do. There are people worldwide that would find you beautiful. In this country, you're the standard."

Jazmine shook her head. "My own dad doesn't think I'm pretty. He's always trying to get me to change. My hair even fell out once because he made me get a relaxer. It didn't even help! My hair is 4C and nothing will change it. I don't even have hair like other biracial girls. I don't think I turned out the way he hoped for."

Genetics was a lottery especially when races mixed. Nobody should guess phenotype. Two black people can make a blonde haired, blue eyed baby. A black, and white person can make a baby that looked like Jazmine, or even one that looked like Ruckus. Maybe Tom did think he'd have a fair child with dark wavy hair. Instead he got Jazmine, a fair child with light kinky hair. "It doesn't matter."

"You're right. It doesn't. I had you. From the start, you claimed me. You slowly showed me I was beautiful. I still remember when you compared my hair to the clouds in the sky."

Huey vaguely remembered that. "Wasn't I ten?"

"Yes. So even then! Even when I was younger and wanted to feel shitty about myself you countered it. You never let me forget who I was." Jazmine lowered his seat. "Maybe we haven't been the best for each other recently, all that matters is that you still love me right? Let me help you. Just like you wouldn't let me forget who I am. I won't let you forget who you are."

**(A/N) So much happened in this chapter. Two more to go!**

_**Next Chapter: Huey finally responds to the Facebook posts.** _


	8. When Love Isn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any songs, social media, or brands listed. I do not own the Boondocks.

Huey didn't know what could said about him as a person that time with his girlfriend brought him out of his depression. His brother would call him all types of "soft"s and "bitch"es if he knew. How long had he'd let this philosophical dilemma wear him down? Months? Months of mental anguish wondering if he was with her for valid reasons or if he was perpetuating a centuries long extermination of his people. One conversation and the best nut of his life put a lot of things in perspective for Huey. What could anyone say? No matter how great Huey was, he was still a teenage boy. Most teenagers struggled with sorting their hormones from substance. Huey realized he needed to get his shit together. It made no sense that a stranger's words had him shook for so long. The normalcy he was feeling was probably temporary; it wouldn't take long before some news story or viral video to bring him down. He'd take this moment to do what he should have done long ago.

_What we have is a microcosm of the ramifications of abducting millions of heterogeneous people, stripping them of their family, language, traditions, and cultures, then forcing them to adapt and assimilate without resources, history, or guidance. Our struggle to unite and uplift Black people in the United States of Amerikkka, has been an ongoing battle since the moment the Europeans set eyes on our ancestors. Amalgamating the descendants of such a vast continent is dubious and seemingly improbable; finding and subsequently replacing a leader for this new race becomes an albatross. Despite this, I assumed everyone following this page was united under a common goal, justice and reparations. The comment section had me ...vexed. Some of your statements inspired empathy and understanding, but there were many that had me angered and perplexed. However, censoring my people, especially when there are so few of us privileged with a forum, is something I vehemently reject. I have not, and will not disable the comment section unless I see hazing or threats on someone's life._

_Our online debacle was originally a post about Sandra Bland. I was ranting about the lack of action after her murder. A commenter felt like I was blaming this inaction on black women. She felt as if my personal life didn't match the my public persona. Inevitably, several tangents formed from her comment to which I've been silent. This was wrong and weak of me. Jazmine and Tanzania have become the embodiment of a colorist feud. My choice in either female became a projection, validation that one skin tone is inherently better than the other. The premise to this is so ludicrous that it's risible. If you knew them, hell if you knew me personally, you'd know they both could do better._ _Looks aren't the anchor for relationships. Relationships based on color are doomed to fail and/or become toxic._ My preference is black; skin tone doesn't matter to me.  _Jazmine is my girl. Tanzania is my neighbor; she has a boyfriend._ _I'm pretty simple; I'm with the girl who's supported me since fourth grade. It is what it is._

_Followers, I understand you. It seems like there is no winning; society, family, so called friends, and your counterparts will sell you out and disrespect you on a dime. Sometimes all that makes the day better is validation of your worth, or to see someone embody your beliefs and be alright. Media matters. Even if you don't know me, my choices effect you. Public figures have a responsibility because we inspire and influence those watching. I understand the feeling of betrayal when we fall short, especially since falls from grace are seem more common place than success. Public figure should strive to do better, but we're still people at the end of the day. And I'm not about to tolerate anymore bullshit toward my girl and my classmate anymore. Nigga don't try me._

_Trust me, I'm not trying to apotheosize myself. The passion in these 10,000+ comments have merit. There was a lot of hurt in these comments. If I'm talking about you I suggest you start with personal responsibility, try to figure out why you're in such a state of duress without generalizing. Using 'black women' and 'black men' as an excuse is scapegoating. Was is your parents? Siblings? Ex? Exes? Bullies? A backwards neighborhood/upbringing? Then you need to heal yourself, practice safe care and get some counseling; otherwise you'll perpetuate the same pattern and hurt yourself. Afterward, move from the situation, if your dating selection is hindered by your area GET AWAY. If your family or lover is stealing/hurting/neglecting you GET AWAY. Then be selective on whom you let in next; be cautious, but not evasive. Once you're strong, come back and we'll work on the rest of our people. I understand that this shit was vague and easier said than done, but there are thousands of you. Take what works._

_Make good decisions._

_-Huey Freeman_

* * *

Huey felt a little winded as he pulled himself up. It had been a little while since he last exercised; he wasn't at peak physical fitness anymore. Huey definitely felt beta for that. He'd let comments from niggas he would never meet break him. Huey was surprised he hadn't learned his lesson the first time he dabbled with toxic media. This wasn't nearly as bad as his BET study though. Huey stopped when he heard his phone ring. He jumped down and answered without looking at the number.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, 'uey." Huey realized he was speaking with Tanzania. "Although a lot of people still tink I'm ya side chick, it means so much that you defended me and bestie."

Huey shook his head. "Don't mention it. I should have done it months ago, especially since you were bothered. Disrespect of black women shouldn't be commonplace."

"It'z okay now. I' been reading some of the responses to your post. Some of dem missed ya point. You don't tink relations between black men and black women are too broken do you?"

"It can improve, after all we're talking."

Tanzania laughed, "God, yes! There are some days when I can't stand you,  _Huey Freeman_." She stopped chuckling and got serious. "I'll always have your back though, neighbor."

"Yeah, you too."

"Bye."

Huey thought about the exchange he just had and decided to text Caesar.

_Zany called me, thanking me for defending her and Jazmine. Can you believe that? I didn't even really do shit. -Huey Freeman_

_The black woman sure has a big heart. -King Caesar_

_Just knowing you're looking out for them is enough sometimes._ _Maybe she'll look at you with a little less hate. -King Caesar_

_Until we get into it again. Democrats... -Huey Freeman_

_Speaking of Zany. I'm working with Hiro on the playlist for prom. Shit is fire. I guess I'll forgive him for stealing wifey. -King_ _Caesar_

_Wifey? You never asked her out. -Huey Freeman_

_Tragic though, I think she liked you. -Huey Freeman_

_It is the 21st century, maybe she should've asked me out. -King Caesar._

_No. -Huey Freeman_

_Maybe I should have played it like you and stayed vague until she connected the dots. -King Caesar_

Huey cringed thinking about his younger self. He was so cryptic that he was amazed Jazmine knew what he wanted. Maybe she wasn't as ditsy as he thought. _I don't know what you're talking about. -Huey Freeman_

_BTW I asked a Becky to prom. -King Caesar_

_... -Huey Freeman_

_Nigga you can't send silence via text. -King Caesar_

_I don't know what to say. I guess it makes sense. You didn't have a choice. You asked her about BLM? Does she know you're a revolutionary? -Huey Freeman_

_Couldn't be with any girl if she wasn't down with both. Being with me means being with all of me. -King Caesar._

_She's cool. I think you'll like her. She's almost 20. You know how I feel about older women. -King Caesar_

_Do I know her? -Huey Freeman_

_I'm not sure. -King Caesar_

_We'll see. -King Caesar_

_Okay. -Huey Freeman_

_I guess the real question is if she knows about your mama. -Huey Freeman_

_LOL okay nigga let's do this. -King Caesar_

Huey grabbed the bar again and resumed his workout. However, it was cut short again by his door being thrown open. It was his girlfriend. Jazmine pulled a chair and stood on it to be eye-level with the preoccupied Huey. "Oh my God, Huey! Look at this dress! It's so pretty! Such a warm ocean color, so soft, but bright! And it's flowy! You'll never believe where I found it." She didn't even give him enough time to ask. "Facebook! I know it's targeted advertising, but who cares! If I twirled in this, I'd look like a flower! I must have this dress for prom! And the best part is it's from a seamstress not a factory! She's in Baltimore! Black girl magic! Black girl magic! She says she can take my measurements this weekend!"

"Good."

Jazmine leaned into Huey's face. "What are you doing?"

Huey gave her an exasperated look before letting the bar go. He landed effortlessly although annoyed. "Nothing now."

"Oh. You want me to see if she can make you something to match?"

"For prom? Not going."

"Well I am! It was boring when you missed last year. Caesar only did line dances with me. His ex was so mean! My friends were cool and all, but this year is different. It's the last year! I need to do it right! If you don't go I guess I have to ask someone else..." Jazmine twirled the end of her cornrows and looked at Huey mischievously. Huey's eyebrow raised. He knew what she was doing. He wasn't going to fall of it. "I'm sure it won't be too hard to find a date. I am a cheerleader after all. Maybe I should ask a lacrosse player, no, maybe someone that plays basketball... No, that guy in class, Kyle!"

"...go ahead."

"Really?" Jazmine pouted.

Huey shrugged. Monotone, he replied. "Do you, live your life. I wouldn't want you to have regrets."

"Then I will! And I'm going to dance with him!"

"'Kay"

"To every slow song and trap song!" Jazmine stormed toward the door, "I'll never forgive you if you miss this. I will get a new boyfriend, I swear I will!"

"..."

"Huey!"

"...I'll go since it's our last year."

Jazmine smiled. "Thank you"

Jazmine skipped the entire way home. She didn't notice anything or anyone else as she pranced down Timid Deer Lane. She was so excited about prom. Last year wasn't any fun. Huey didn't go with her so she was third wheel to Caesar and his ex girlfriend Gabriela. Gabriela didn't like Jazmine hanging with her Caesar without Huey. Jazmine felt isolated most of the dance. If it wasn't for Lizzie, Tara, and Cindy, she would have left. This time would be different. She wanted to make a Cinderella transformation. She wasn't one for dressing down; even now she was in designer jeans and a form fitting sweater. She just wanted to make Huey's jaw drop.

"Jazmine!" Her dad flung open the door before she reached the stoop.

The biracial teen was alarmed. Her eyes widened in fear. What had Tom so excited? "What?! Am I in trouble? Are you in trouble?"

Tom laughed. "No. Of course not, Princess. Your letters from State and University came!"

Jazmine trembled as she took the letters from Tom. All those years of not applying herself came back to haunt her. She was an average student: few As, mostly Bs, and many Cs. Jazmine wished she'd studied more. As she opened the letter, she braced herself for rejection. She wasn't worried; she'd apply to community college, work her ass off, and transfer to university with a stellar GPA. Maybe she could take some classes online and go wherever Huey was planning on going. She wondered if he still wanted to travel. It was a great plan to fall back on.

Jazmine read the first lines.  **Congratulations on your admission for the school year...**  Jazmine froze. She got in. They accepted her. An average student that didn't apply herself until her senior year somehow got into university. "I got in..."

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you Jazmine!"

Jazmine felt numb as her father wrapped her in a crushing hug. She felt all his love and support, but she didn't know what to do with it. She apparently was going to college. Jazmine thought about the times she sat in class with no idea what the teacher was talking about. She thought about the days she missed because she was "stressed out". She frowned. "I didn't deserve this..."

"Don't be silly, of course you did."

Jazmine pulled away. "No I didn't! I'm not even on the honor roll! This is- this is- affirmative action!" Jazmine felt cold, a lump formed in her throat. "I'm not going!"

"You don't mean that. Baby, college is-"

"No! I'm not going!"

Jazmine threw her letter on the ground and ran back the the Freeman house in tears. Huey was on the computer when she burst into his room. He sighed. He didn't bother signing out of what he was doing. "What's wrong?"

Her feelings of failure were written all over her face; her eyes burned in self loathing. He could hear venom in her voice. "I got in. I got accepted."

"...and that's bad?"

"Wake up! You and I both know I don't have the grades for college. I don't have the smarts. This was affirmative action. I took somebody's spot! I don't deserve it. I'm such a failure."

Huey found it a little humorous that Jazmine was telling him to wake up, however, he focused on the apparent problem at hand. "I agree. It definitely wasn't your grades. I thought you got a 23 on the ACT; that's good enough to get into college. Maybe it was affirmative action, maybe it wasn't. Who cares? Please do not fall for that 'reverse discrimination' bull shit; you know what's the 'reverse' of discrimination? Reparation, inclusion, impartiality..."

"..."

"Affirmative action is mainly used to get white girls into college. What race did you select?"

"Black."

"Hmm... Your essay?"

"My essay was applying Du Bois's theory of double consciousness to my experience as a biracial girl in a predominately White, Anglo-Saxon, Protestant neighborhood."

Huey stopped typing. He turned to Jazmine, eyebrow raised and eyes mixed with mirth and incredulity. "And you don't think that's college worthy?" It was Jazmine's turn to be silent and aloof. "You got in by merit Jazmine. You have a lot of extra curricular activities: volunteering, protesting, cheerleading, tennis. Who were your references?"

"My coach, Mr. Uberwitz, and Mr. Wuncler Senior."

"Jazmine."

"What? He owed me! I thought-"

"Are you listening to yourself? Wuncler I? Your references alone could have gotten you in the university. A lot of people who apply get too caught up in grades that they become meager and limited. They see tens if not hundreds of thousands of people with perfect grades, it takes more than that to be accepted. It's not like you flunked out. I'd say you're about a B average student."

Jazmine wiped her eyes. "Y-you really think I got in by merit?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly?"

"I don't lie to you," Huey said flatly.

Jazmine beamed. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I'm sorry I'm such a drama queen. I guess I'll go! ...you know it's still not too late to apply."

"I already have a bachelor's. I'll have my second in May."

Jazmine pulled away from him. She was so sick of this. She told Huey everything, but he rarely told her anything. She still didn't know anything about his parents except that they died. Now she was finding out her boyfriend of three years has a degree, even before getting a high school diploma. Jazmine folded her arms. "Look at me." Huey was caught off guard by her tone. "You are not fair! I tell you everything! Why do I have to beg for information from you? You should have told me! I would have made you a cake or something if I knew!"

"I was bored in middle school. I didn't think it was important." She scoffed. She started to pull away, but he stopped her. "...I'm sorry."

Jazmine knew Huey hated apologizing. She knew he must have felt bad. "You may not lie to me, but not telling me things is just as bad."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

Jazmine blushed. "Well, now I can't think. I don't know! Should I ask about what I know I don't know or try for an unknown unknown..."

"What?"

"Because I know I don't know some things, but there are also things that I don't know I don't know. Oh! I know. What's next in your tertiary education? Your masters?"

"Actually, I was thinking about law school. Immigration law? Civil defense? Who knows."

Jazmine froze. She remember months ago when she suggested he study law. She told him that she always imagined him as a lawyer. Knowing that he listened to her and looked into her suggestion made her heart quicken. Even when she didn't validate herself, he did. This was the love of her life. She kissed Huey. He kissed back. Jazmine climbed on his lap and laced her fingers through his fro. Huey moaned and moved the chair to find the drawer where he kept his condoms. A fleeting thought went through Jazmine. They weren't going to the same school. After high school where would they be? College and law school would put a hold on this relationship. They would either be long distance or end things. She didn't want to think of that. Their relationship was maturing and getting better. Jazmine wasn't sure she was ready not to have Huey by her side everyday. Maybe she didn't have to; if he didn't reach for protection and she stopped taking her pills, they could make a family. She'd be Huey's wife and the mother of his children like she always dreamed. She could stay home while he went to school and supported them. Maybe the first few years would be rough, but they'd be together right? Jazmine knew better than to say what she was thinking out loud. It wasn't grounded or logical; Huey was always those things. This is why she needed him. Or maybe this is why she needed to get away. She needed to be the main character of her own life.

She was too weak to end things though.

* * *

Jazmine looked at the time and tapped her pencil lightly. She'd never been more anxious in her life! She hadn't heard a single thing her teacher said. Prom was tonight. For women, today was an optional half day. Usually Jazmine would skip when she felt the need, but she was taking school more serious. She had so much to do to get ready. She spent the night at Tanzania's house. She washed her hair yesterday; Solene, Zany, and Jazmine took turns using perm rods to curl her hair. The last time she did it herself it was a mess. Now she had hundreds of perm rods weighing on her head. Luckily she had her hair wrapped. She spent hours making it look professional. She looked at Nigerian YouTubers for help; she was happy she could find the cloth they used in Baltimore. She'd gotten looks for her rods, but luckily nobody took a picture and shamed her online. Jazmine was grateful to be in the age of technology, but she didn't feel like Facebook drama again.

Her classmates were giving her weird looks. They'd never seen such large hair before. They'd also never seen an African headdress in person. It was orange and gold. Jazmine didn't need to wear anything flashy to feel like a model today. All eyes were on her. She wore black leggings, a black spaghetti strapped shirt, black boots, and Huey's coat. Jazmine smiled. It smelled it like him. She'd give him his coat back when this class ended. She'd been so absorbed in looking pretty that she didn't dress for Maryland in March. Her prom dress wasn't the best for tonight's thirty degree weather, but she planned on dancing all night. It didn't matter.

As soon as the bell rang, she tossed Huey his coat and dragged Tanzania out off her class. They grabbed lunch, picked up their mothers, and went to get their nails done. Solene and Sarah were cordial. The reservations from adulthood prevented them from being fast friends like their daughters. Jazmine picked a bright happy yellow, while Tanzania chose nude colors. Jazmine beamed. "Did you hear Riley was coming? I don't get how he's been invited since his freshman year! Last year it was Jennifer Phillips, now it's Tara Hizenborough. What do they see in him?"

"Dat's 'cause you tink of him as a little brother. Nobody else does. 'e's fine. Ya typical light skinned playboy though, so no thank you."

Jazmine looked at Tanzania perplexed. "Because he's light skinned? Your boyfriend's Asian."

"No, 'cause he's a ho!"

Jazmine burst into laughter. "Yeah, he does get around. Tara Hizenborough asked him out. You know, the violinist?"

"Oh poor girl; I like Tara. Riley Freeman is going ta break her heart. Who do you think Caesar is taking?"

Jazmine shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to know. Especially if she become his girlfriend. Our unit is close. I wonder what she'll look like."

"'iro told me she's a Becky. Is it weird I'm lowkey jealous? Actually more like bitter. I guess I know why he never made a move. I really need to get over those Facebook posts." Zany shook her head. "Anyway, tonight, I gwan be so sexy. I got dis red dress, it stops here, then flares. It's backless. And my shoes..."

"Yaassss Zany, yes to all of that!" The girls giggled.

After the salon they went to the Dubois home to get ready. The girls and their mothers moved as expeditious as possible. Occasional cameras got in the way. Rags to One Bitch needed all the material they could get. Jazmine invited Riley, Caesar, and their dates so they could all leave together. The show was covering the limo. Tanzania didn't seem happy about that, but Jazmine told her it would be fine. They didn't seem bothered by the fact that the teens were dressing. Jazmine was sure they recorded every moment of Solene taping Zany's breasts so she could go braless. Jazmine just stuck with a strapless bra. Tara Hizenborough showed up. She was wearing a pink princess ball gown. She had gorgeous brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, her hair is side swept and curled. She looked excited and in love.

"Hi Jazmine. Hi Zany."

"Aww, you look so beautiful!" Jazmine sent her air kisses.

Tara blushed. "Do you think Riley will like it? He didn't seem to really be listening when I told him what I was wearing."

Jazmine and Tanzania looked at each other. The Martiniquai teen gave the brunette some encouragement. "'e'll love it!" Zany started putting on stockings. "Mama, Mrs. Dubois, I think we can do the rest. Is 'iro and 'uey downstairs?"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're kicking us out?" Sarah playfully tapped her on her nose.

Zany laughed. "Yes."

"Well alright. Just call if you need us."

"We will!" Tanzania looked at the camera. "You too."

Jazmine waited for the cameraman to leave. "I want to see your dress!"

"We can show them together."

"Okay. ...I thought you said stockings weren't functional."

"Well I was wrong. Stockings are very functionally." Tanzania laid back. "Look at my legs."

"They're covering your pretty toenails. I don't think it's worth it."

Tanzania straightened her underwear in the mirror. "Hiro is Japanese. Trust me, they have a function."

Jazmine practically straddled her. "I want details."

"You'll get them tomorrow." Tanzania said slyly. "Hiro's getting lucky."

Tara was surprised. "You mean you two haven't done it yet?!"

"We only been together four months. I still tink it's really early, but it's prom. I love 'im and he's so hot. ...it'll be my first time."

Jazmine giggled. "I knew you were a virgin."

"Oh shut up!"

Tara stared at the half naked Tanzania. "If I looked like you, I think I would have lost my virginity at eleven."

"..."

"..."

"Was that weird?" Tara asked. "I didn't mean it racially. I swear I don't even see race! Riley's a horndog, but Jazmine and Huey are so chaste! I know all black people aren't hypersexual."

Jazmine choked a little. She couldn't think of any point of celibacy after having sex with Huey that lasted more than a week. "It's okay. Let's just get dressed."

Tara helped Jazmine lace up her dress, then zipped Tanzania's dress. Both black teens saved their hair for last. Tanzania combed her blown out hair with a wide tooth comb. She didn't do anything special to it, other than make it shine. She helped Jazmine take out her rollers and style her curls. The green eyed teen felt like crying. It actually looked like the tutorial. Tanzania looked at it with envy; Jazmine's side swept updo was hair goals. She started to regret not asking for curls. Tanzania slipped on her shoes and looked at her friends. Jazmine and Tara had the similar hairstyles, but their differing textures made them look a lot less homogeneous. Tanzania couldn't wait to have both styles in the future. She pulled them in the mirror. "We're perfect."

**Meanwhile...**

Huey was bored waiting on Jazmine. He didn't want to go. He wasn't even dressed for it; he was in jeans. Besides, the girls were taking forever. Huey turned to Hiro. He looked very uncomfortable. Thugnificient and the entire Lethal Interjection crew were staring him down and berating him. Caesar was glad it wasn't him. "Aren't you the DJ?"

"So you mean this little nigga's got responsibilities he neglecting?" Thugnificient asked incredulously. "And this trifflin nigga think he's gon take my baby out anywhere?! Oh hell nah."

"Yeah fuck you yellow nigga."

"Get ta steppin'"

Hiro ignored them. Zany already warned him about her father and uncles. He wondered how much of this was serious and how much was for the show. "I made the playlist ahead of time. I can play it no matter my location. I had a feeling I'd be late."

Flonominal grew offended. "Why cause we black? Man this little nigga pushin it. He a disrespectful nigga. I don' like it."

"Leave Tanzanie's boyfriend alone, Otis. Je suis désolé. Pardonne à mon mari et à ses amis."

Hiro had no idea what she was saying. He assumed she was being polite. Solene was usually passive aggressive or actively aggressive in English. "Thank you Mrs. Jenkins."

A cameraman announced they were ready. Rags to One Bitch had recorded their private conversation without remorse. They were going to edit the footage to make it seem like there was a love triangle. Everyone looked to the stairs. Tara Hizenborough came down first. Her mother took pictures. The love struck team looked for her date. She frowned. "Riley, you're wearing red."

Riley was wearing a red tuxedo jacket with black dress pants. Black and red, he didn't match Tara at all. He didn't even bother. "You knew I was gon' do this. You mad?"

Tara shook her head. "No, you look great. I just thought we could match... Next time I'll let you pick the color and I'll match you."

"Bet."

Riley took pictures with his date, but he monopolized the picture. "You should model! I'm going to send some of these to California."

"I hear you." Riley wasn't listening.

Huey and Caesar shared a look. Their moment of disgust was broken by Tanzania's descension. Hiro stood up; he'd dropped everything, his phone, the flowers he'd bought her, his jaw. Tanzania wore a scarlet red, hi low dress that was backless and clung to her curves. She had bold smokey black makeup and four inch diamond heels. The only jewelry she had on were silver studs and an armlet. Butterflies jumbled her stomach. He was wearing a scarlet red suit and a black dress shirt. His shoes were white though. "Hi Hiro."

"Hey yourself." He looked at her again. "Wow, you look..."

"You look so pretty, Tanzanie! Just like mommy!" Isadora gave her sister a hug. Otis didn't say anything. He just wrapped her in a hug. Flonominal, Leonard, and Macktastic joined. "Daddy, you're squishing us!" Otis laughed and eventually let go.

Hiro couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend. She'd always been beautiful, but today she looked perfect, like a celebrity. Tanzania liked the attention she was getting; she grew daring. "私はあなたが服を脱ぎたい。" Hiro looked at her with amusement and lust. "I butchered that, didn't I?"

"You did." Huey answered for Hiro. She was trying to say  _I want you to take it off_. She wasn't being as sexy as she thought.

Zany rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin this moment for me Huey Freeman!"

"You ruined it on your own. Not something I would have said out loud. Stop using Google Translate,  _Tanzanie_."

"Va te faire enculer! You understand that?!" Of course he did. Huey knew what go fuck yourself meant in seven languages.

Solene swatted her daughter. "Tanzanie!"

Thugnificient didn't like the exchange. "Alright, ain't nobody speaking nothing but English for the rest of the night! Now let's take these damn pictures. Find one and put it on the gram for Rags to One Bitch."

Sarah got the attention back to the stairs. "Last, but not least, my beautiful daughter Jazmine!"

Jazmine looked down at all of her friends and family. Their eyes were on her. She felt like a princess walking down the stairs. She wished she could see herself through their eyes. What did they see? Jazmine was wearing silver eye liner, peach eye shadow and peach lip gloss. Her curls and ocean blue cocktail dress bounced as she walked down the stairs. She was so glad she opted for sandy brown flats. She could dance all night. She met Huey's eyes and looked away. She thought if she looked at him or touched him, she'd melt. Unfortunately Tom ruined her high. "Oh no, your hair got thick. Don't worry, I'm sure there's still time to straighten it like Tara and Tanzania's."

Jazmine grew so red, she matched Riley, Hiro, and Tanzania. "It's time to go." Caesar said trying to break the tension.

"But we haven't even gotten pictures!" Sarah frowned. "It doesn't look that bad Jazmine. I'm sure the next time it'll be perfect."

"It's perfect now!" Jazmine screamed. "Forget it! I don't even want to go anymore!" The group tried to get Jazmine to change her mind. Her parents apologized. "No, I'm not going! I'm going to bed."

Jazmine stomped to her room and slammed the door. The Dubois looked at their guest. Everyone was stunned. Sarah was perplexed. "I don't know what's gotten into her. It's just hair."

Huey looked at Tom. There were many racial slur swarming that he wanted to call the man. He never expected Sarah to understand so his problem was with Tom. "It's not just hair."

_Jazmine, sneak out. -Huey Freeman_

Jazmine ended up meeting Huey in front of his house. To his surprise, she didn't change. He didn't say anything. He grabbed her by her slender waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "You really don't want to go?"

"No. I want to eat, talk, and dance. I want to be called beautiful. I don't need to go to prom for that. I just need you."

Huey nodded. He was fine with that. "We can get a head start to the beach."

Jazmine got in the passenger's side while Huey drove them to their destination. Jazmine looked at her phone. Tanzania uploaded on Snapchat so Jazmine could see what she was missing. The first snap she got was Caesar posed with a short, medium-complected, black girl. The girl's hair was braided and curled; she was virtually hidden behind her braces, large glasses, and Caesar's much larger frame. They were wearing gold. They looked like royalty. Tanzania's caption said HER NAME IS REBECCA JAMES! Jazmine laughed out loud. "She's black! Caesar's date is a black girl named Rebecca."

"Fuck that nigga. Taking a Becky... He's not funny." Huey didn't want to admit it was pretty good. "Send this to him. Good job on your date, but-"

"I'm not helping you do this yo mama so fat... yo mama so ugly thing. It's so mean."

"Fine." By the time they made it to the hotel, Jazmine watched the AMBW couple dance to Wild Thoughts, Push It, Foreign, pick up the phone, and Close To You. Jazmine started to regret not going. It could have been her and Huey grinding together. She loved Trey Songz and DJ Khaled's music. They only had three months left. She needed to be making as many memories as she could. She wasn't blind anymore. They would be separating. She didn't know if she could take it. "You okay?" He didn't have to be an empath to sense her distraught and melancholy.

"They look really in love."

Huey nodded. "They do." Huey checked them into their room. Jazmine sat on the bed and turned the TV to CNN. She was somewhat paying attention. There wasn't anything new: Trump antics, cop shooting, Beyonce's pregnancy. Huey sat beside her with the same level of mid-interest. "You really did a good job on your hair Jazmine. I'm surprised you haven't posted on Instagram. You even did the baby hair thing you sistas seem to love so much."

"Because it looks nice. I don't say anything when you brothers clip part of your eyebrow!"

Huey chuckled. "Brothers?"

"Brothers, brothahs, you know what I mean bro!" She nudged him playfully. He nudged her back. She straddled him and tried to push and pin him down.

He was amused by her struggle. "This is cute."

"Why are you so strong? It's like pushing marble!" Jazmine pouted. "Let me win."

Huey grabbed her and pinned her underneath him. She squeaked. "No."

"You think I like this don't you?"

"Do you?"

"I'd like it better if I were on top. So would you. You know you like when I ride you."

Huey liked when she was more aggressive. He liked knowing she wanted him; there was nothing more sexy than that. "Sure you don't want a picture? I'm gonna mess up your hair."

"Take this off." Jazmine purred. At first stripping each other was fast and erotic, but once they were nude things began to slow down. Huey entered her for the thousandth time in his life. He looked at the goosebumps dance across her body; he looked at his dick in the black condom disappear into her. She was honest to how good she felt. He knew what it took to please her. He was going to do that and more. They had a room. They didn't have to sneak around their parents and their friends would be there for hours. This night would matter. They had so few. Jazmine seemed to realize this too. Every time they made love they were closer to the end. Her eyes began to water. "Huey..." He didn't want to hear it. He knew what she was thinking. She gasped from the sensation, but then felt like crying. "I love it. God, I love it! I love you. Don't leave me Huey don't go." She wrapped her legs around his body. "I need you. I need this! Yes baby fuck me! Oh yes!" Huey couldn't take it, he slowed down. Jazmine tightened her walls, Huey groaned.

"Fuck Jazmine, what do you want me to do?"

"Stay."

"...you can't stay. You're on to bigger and better things." A tear formed fell from Huey's eye. He'd been thinking this since the moment she gave her opinion on Christmas. Jazmine had never seen him cry before. This moment became real. They were breaking up.

"Please baby, don't... Oh my God, you feel so good."

"I don't want to either. I don't want nobody else to have you, to have this. This pussy is mine." He grunted ferally. "But we have to, you know we do. I'm 'bout to cum."

"Really? Even though we're breaking up, you're going to cum?"

"Can't help it. You're outrageously hot; and I love you." Jazmine gave him a watery smile. She moved to give them more pressure. A few more thrusts, she came herself. Jazmine closed her eyes. After the euphoria she felt numb. She was single. This was the worst day of her life. This was even worse than seeing Soul Plane 2. Huey weakly kissed her. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you're smart and strong." He gave her another weak kiss. "You'll do well in college."

Jazmine cried. "Please, don't leave me. I'm scared. How will I know the best move? I've always had you, relationship or not, even if I didn't listen to you, I've always had you. Come with me."

"I'll be there if you need me. You can do this on your own. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jazmine woke up and looked at her phone. It was sixty degrees out. She cheered, showered quickly, and put on a large magenta shirt and short khaki shorts. Jazmine rushed out her home and to her friend Huey's house. "Hey granddaddy."

"Hello Cutie Pie. Have you eaten? Boy, get Jazmine a plate!"

Jazmine giggled. "Thank you Mr. Freeman." Jazmine looked at Huey. His face was buried in a newspaper. She smiled. She loved that he always stayed current. She was started to watch less news. On occasion she'd look at a local news app, CNN, or al Jazeera; she was nothing like Huey thought. Jazmine put jelly on her toast and crammed it into her mouth. "Hey Riley, how'd that promo go?"

"Man that shit was gay. All those women touch all over us, but they didn't even tip? Apparently we just there to advertise a product. Nigga, I'm trying to advertise me! Magazines nigga, movies and shit. That's what I want."

"Oh so now you want to be an actor now? Well you can't do it. I don't believe a damn thing you say now."

Riley didn't listen to his grandfather. His mind was already set. "Yeah, then I could be a gangsta forreal, but without all the cons like last time. Hell yeah! I'm gonna act!"

"There's a lot of gay thespians. Sure you want to go for it?" Huey asked. He didn't even look over his paper.

"That shit don't matter to me. I don't see how it's different from being around yo gay ass all the time."

"Would you invite me to an award show? Could I be your entourage?" Jazmine as deep into Riley's dream too. They saw stars.

"Only if you stay tight and right. I can't have no sloppy bitches on my side. Ow!" Huey smacked Riley for his comment. "Nigga don't you have something to post or some shit. Abusive ass..."

Huey was doing a lot more on Facebook. He graduated from his college a week ago (Jazmine made him a vegan cake). Sometimes he'd occasionally post on YouTube. He had a lot more free time. Jazmine was also becoming more independent. She spent time at practice. Then she hung out with her friends. She was also preparing for college. When he called or texted, she usually said she was cleaning or packing her room.

He was glad they stayed friends. When they broke up it seemed like a swarm of people tried to win their favor. They were out of luck. Huey wasn't interest; plus he didn't date white girls. Jazmine wasn't ready for anyone. Surprisingly they had a better relationship as friends. He finally told her about his parents and his dreams. She told him about her fears of the future and her weird crush on Tanzania's mom.

After graduation, they spent an obligated time with their friends and family before disappearing together. They didn't talk. They fell into old habits and made love all night. Throughout the summer the same thing happened. Huey was there to help move her into her dorm. Tanzania got accepted to the same school, but they lived in different dorms. Jazmine's roommate's name was Alaknanda Krishnan. She was nice, but told Jazmine she'd barely see her. She wasn't even there the first night. However, Huey was. He stayed even after Tom and Sarah left. He told her she was about to learn many things and meet many people. He even suggested that she may fall in love. Jazmine told him that was impossible. He was the love of her life. She was there to learn, nothing more. She'd return to him. Huey told her his boat to Latin America was leaving soon. He was on the No-Fly List. She promised to write him no matter where he went. They said I love you for the last time.

Jazmine woke up to find herself alone. She did not cry. Instead she got up and went to her first tertiary class.

**(A/N) I wish I had given Mysterious a different last name. There's no connection between her and Thugnificent's family. The next chapter has a time jump and it's the last one.**

_**Next Chapter: Years later... The last chapter.** _


End file.
